A Captive Dragon
by Commardbattl
Summary: Ash defeats Skyla to earn the Jet Badge from the stubborn girl. However when he partakes in Mistralton Gym's tradition, he comes to find out that this leader is hiding a deep and dark secret along with another member of her stature. Things are not always as they seem and Ash's resiliency is put to the test like never before. Rated M for lemons, violence, and gruesome details.
1. Chapter 1

**Ash is 16 in this fic and instead of encountering Zekram at the start of Unova he encounters Kyurem. This story will feature both lots of abuse, enslavement, BDSM tendencies, and rape. so if your squirmish don't read. Let's get things underway, starts at Ash's battle with Elesa.**

 **Edited 11/27/2017 for formatting and plot.**

"Human Speech"

" _Human Thoughts"_

 **"Poke Speech"**

 ** _"Poke Thoughts"_**

"Pikachu use Iron Tail" yelled Ash from the trainer's box, Pikachu nodded and rushed straight toward Tynamo. Tynamo tried to dodge but was hit by the steel move, and thus knocked him out of the battle. "Yes we did it" yelled an excited Ash, as Pikachu jumped into his arms. "An exquisite battle with a perfect blend of flavor that can only be provided when a pokemon and their trainer are in sync" Cilan bellowed out in joy. "Wow the kid actually did it" whispered Iris, while Axew voiced in agreement. "Nice job Tynamo, return" Elesa said as she allowed her pokemon to retreat to it's pokeball. "Ash" she said, as she walked to meet him in the center of the battlefield. "It was an outstanding battle and with your skill with your pokemon, I proudly present to you the bolt badge" proclaimed Elesa as she extended her hand. Ash reached out and took the badge from her hand, however he felt a sharp tingle go up his arm as he took the badge. He grimaced in slight pain, which went unnoticed by everyone except Elesa, "are you ok" she asked rubbing his arm with her hand making sure he felt no pain. "Yeah I'm fine, I guess the metal from the badge gave me a shock" he replied as he put the badge away in his case. "Thank you for the battle" he said to Elesa as he bowed and retreated back to his friends. Ash and his friends left the gym and headed to the pokemon center leaving Elesa alone as the rest of the crowd filed out of the gym. "Uh" she sighed and head back towards her room, although she looked upset on the outside, inside she was gleaming like a Snorlax in a berry field. She ran to her computer and opened up a file regarding Ash Ketchum, being a member of the Pokemon League Association she was able to access information about trainers not available to the public. She was able to see that he was labeled as the Chosen One on Shamouti Island, as well as battling alongside numerous legendary pokemon. " _Smart, caring, and sexy_ , _with his pedigree I believe he is the one_ " Elesa thought, as she began to dial a number into her phone. "Hello Sky" she began, "I believe I've found someone for our plan, however I need to keep an eye on him" Elesa finished. The person on the other end of line began asking descriptive questions until they were interrupted by Elesa "Don't worry he should reach you in about two weeks, I'll keep you informed". With that Elesa hung up, "If he is truly the one we've waited for, then our dreams will soon be within reach" she said to herself before taking a shower and heading out to dinner

 **Two Weeks Later**

Ash and his friends had finally reached Mistralton City after a hectic two weeks, which involved not only a gym battle, but also saving three legendaries from Team Rocket. Although everyone came out relatively unscathed from their encounter with the Genie's of Unova, Ash was trying to hide something from his friends as well as his pokemon. The night after the battle, Ash had started getting chest pains that would come and go, however he had been hiding this from everyone else and was now currently focusing on getting the Jet badge as they pulled up to the town's gym. However when they got there, they noticed a huge line waiting in front. "What's going on here" asks Cilan to the person in front of them, "Oh were just waiting for Skyla to have her air battles with challengers" the person responded. "Oh boy this doesn't sound good" Ash let out, "Wait it might not be that bad, lets see what exactly she does" responded Cilan in hope that this gym leader was not neglecting her post. About five minutes later a small Biplane landed next to the gym and out hopped a rather young 18 year-old women with reddish-brown hair. "Alright let's do this" she cheered and went over to the front of the line, "Come this way and single file" she said to the line as she led them to a field next to the gym. Once there she asked the trainer to release his pokemon, which he complied. After looking over his pokemon she spoke up "Unfortunately you don't get a badge, try again next time". "Told you so" said Ash to his friends "she has been neglecting her post with this farce". Cilan was furious and stormed towards the front of the line as Skyla gave a badge to the next trainer for wining the battle. "What the hell do you think your doing" yelled Cilan to her "This is not how you have a gym battle". "Who do you think you are to tell me how to run my gym" she retorted back. "My name is Cilan and I'm one of the gym leaders at the Striaton City Gym" he responded with passion. This peaked Skyla's interest "Then you should be on my side" she rebuked, "after all its boring all day to deal with challengers when you would rather be doing something else". "Then why are you even a gym leader" asked Ash who just entered the conversation "why put up this farce when you clearly don't want to be hear". "And who are you" Skyla responded, now clearly annoyed that she could not finish her time slot and get back to flying. "The name's Ash Ketchum and I'm here for an actual gym battle", at this Skyla started to smile, " _this was the boy, no man E was talking about and he's quite handsome as well_ " she thought. "Skyla I challenge to a battle as the right of a gym leader" spoke Cilan with conviction, "fine lets do it so I can prove that sky air battles are legit, _Also so I can inspect that hunk of a man next to you_ " she added as she unconsciously rubbed the top of her chest. The two of them headed to opposite ends of the battlefield and began their battle (happens the same way it does in canon because I'm too lazy to write it all out lol). "You see I told you, there was no way you could beat me", Skyla said smugly as she returned her Swanna to its pokeball. "Welp its time I get back to flying, I hope you apologize to the trainers in line for wasting their time" she continued as she started to walk towards her plane. "Hold on a minute Skyla" said Ash as he grabbed her arm, the results of this sent small shockwaves throughout her body. " _Oh Arceus, he is the one_ " she thought and spun around to throw his hand off her, "what do you want" she responded. "I want a real gym battle tomorrow and not one of your air bullshit" he asked or more like demanded. "What qualifies you to demand such a thing from me" she retorted although she already knew a decent amount of his accomplishments from E. "An Orange League and Battle Frontier Champion" he growled in response as the crowd behind him became very quiet listening to this ordeal unfold. "Oho, that's quite the pedigree you have there" said Skyla pretending to think about a response, "alright let's do it, tomorrow morning 10 AM". With that Skyla hopped into her plane and flew off. "I'm glad your doing this Ash, she has no right to throw her authority around like that" Cilan huffed as they headed to the pokemon center to rest. "Wait" yelled a voice, the group turned around to see an elderly man run up to them, "I need to talk to you". "Who are you", asked Iris, "I am the former gym leader here and also Skyla's grandfather" he responded with sadness in his voice. "So maybe you have an answer for why Skyla is doing these air battles" Cilan asked hopeful to end this as soon as possible. "Yes I do, come and let me treat you to lunch for your troubles" he responded and took them to a rather nice restaurant where he would tell his story.

 **With Skyla**

Skyla was currently in her plane trying to contact someone on the phone, "yes hello" a voice answered. "Hey E it's me, I finally met the boy you told me about, and I must say that I'm impressed" Skyla told the voice. The video part of the phone then showed up revealing E to be Elesa, "I'm glad you did" she responded. "He's the one, I felt it when I made contact with him" Skyla continued "I want you here by tomorrow for our plan to come together". "Don't worry I'll be there, just tell me the time" Elesa asked knowing with her connections she could get there within the next hour if she so desired. "We have a battle at 10 AM, so be on standby" Skyla explained, "alright see you then Sky" responded Elesa as she hung up. " _I can't wait much longer, its been months of planning leading to this one moment_ " Skyla thought as she opened up her top revealing a green jewel embedded in her chest. "Soon we will run not only the Unova region, but the entire world and not even Arceus will be able to stop us" she laughed and began to stroke her crystal.

 **Back on the Ground**

"I guess I'll start at the beginning, Skyla was always a smart girl interested in flying" her grandfather Miles began. "She took over the gym about a year and a half ago and was able to balance her two hobbies out until about six months ago". "What happened six months ago to change that" asked Ash, "After flying a package through a severe storm she became very interested in Unova mythology, so much so that she started slacking off on her gym leader duties" her grandfather explained. " _Interesting I wonder what could have happened on that flight_ " thought Ash, "well we better get going and start training" he said standing up from his seat. "Thank you for the meal, I'll make sure to knock some sense into her tomorrow morning". With that the group of three left the restaurant and trained for the rest of the day, hoping to right the wrongs that Skyla had done.

 **The next day**

Ash did not have a good nights sleep, his chest was in constant pain and he could not understand why. Instead he went for a walk where the pains finally subsided allowing himself some peace before heading to the gym at 9:30 Many trainers had arrived just to watch, as it had been so long since they had actually seen Skyla battle. Ash stood across the battle field from Skyla, "are you ready to stop fooling around" said Ash taking out a pokeball. "It doesn't matter, even if you end up winning, you still lose. _In more ways then one_ " Skyla responded, "what do you mean by that" Ash questioned. "You'll see, now enough talk, lets battle" exclaimed Skyla as she released her first pokemon. (Battle happens the same as canon). "You did well Unfezant" Skyla said returning her pokemon to its ball, while Ash cheered in celebration. "Well done Ash, now I present to you the Jet Badge as proof of your victory" she said giving the badge to him. Ash accepted the badge but a slight shock was sent through his system when he received the badge. " _That was a bit weird_ , now then what did you mean by I would lose even if I won" he asked curiously. "Oh that's nothing, at the Mistralton gym we just asked that the winning challengers are required to accompany the gym leader on a supply flight" said Skyla, slightly blushing. "Huh, I would be fine with flying but what about the other challengers" Ash questioned, "don't worry the flight won't take long, only an hour each way and besides my pokemon need a break" she elaborated. "Oh if that's all then fine, when do we leave" he asked, "immediately" she responded and started to lead him to the hangar where her plane was located. "Ash we'll do some errands until you get back" said Iris as he boarded the transport plane. The two of them watched the plane take off as Miles joined them, "This has been a tradition since I opened the gym, don't worry about Ash he'll be fine" assured Miles.

 **Skyla's Plane**

As the first hour flight was coming to a close, Ash was having a great time. Pikachu was given some food halfway through and he was enjoying getting to know Skyla better. After they landed Ash took a look around not recognizing the place they landed, "wait here for a minute while I get the packages unloaded ok" she asked him. Ash nodded in response before his chest wracked with pressure and he gasped in pain. "Ash are you ok" Skyla asked as she ran over to his side. "No I'm…" he was interrupted by a harsher pain as he felt like his chest was about to implode. Suddenly an object that appeared to be a brown crystal immerged from beneath his chest and became embedded in his skin. "What in the name of Arceus is this" he said panicking. Skyla screamed and ran towards the back of the cave. Ash was going to go after her but felt a tap on his shoulder. Before he could turn around and see who it was, a cloth was placed over his mouth forcing Ash to breathe in a powder. He struggled for about a second before he was unconscious. The perpetrator was revealed to be Elesa with a skin-tight suit, however this suit had a hole cut open near her breast revealing a blue crystal embedded in her chest. "Nice job E, just think we are one step closer to achieving our dreams" said a voice. Elesa turned around to reveal Skyla almost naked with her crystal glowing from being in such close contact with the others. "Now for part two of stage 1" said Skyla as they carried Ash off the plane and into a cave next to the runway.

 **Mistralton City**

An hour later Cilan, Iris, and Miles were watching from the runway as Skyla's plane landed on the ground. However as the plane wheeled closer to them Cilan noticed something strange attached to the bottom and was currently flashing red. "Hey Miles that thing on the base of the plane wasn't there before was it" he asked with a bit of worry. "No this is the first time I've seen it on any of our aircrafts, it almost looks like a bomb… Oh my Arceus". As soon as Miles finished that sentence, the plane exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally back with Chapter 2, its been a long time coming so I hope I'm not to rusty. This is where things start to get explained little by little so hold on tight.**

Chapter 2

When Ash opened his eyes the first thing he saw was a stone cavern, however when he tried to move his body would not comply. He looked to his left to see an IV in his arm, " _what happened_ " he thought groggily from the effects of the drug. It was then he noticed he was naked as he felt a breeze go by his nether regions " _what is even going on here_ ". Suddenly the sound of a door opening and footsteps were heard, although Ash tried to see who it was he could only move his head so far before collapsing back to its neutral position. Suddenly he felt the table he was on move and it started to tilt upwards until he was completely vertical, it was at that moment where Ash saw who his captors were. Standing in front of him was Elesa (wearing her BW2 outfit) and Skyla, "well you must be wondering why you are here Ash" Skyla asked him. "Is it because I beat the both of you in a gym battle" he replied rhetorically. "Unfortunately it is not that simple, however this might explain it a bit more" Elesa responded as the two of them removed their tops to reveal the crystals beneath them. Ash's eyes widened at this before Elesa continued to speak "you see the two of us were chosen by Thundurus and Tornadus, while you were chosen by Landorus". "Six months ago the two of us were flying a package of goods through a horrible storm when our plane was struck by lightning", then Skyla started to speak "We were going down fast until we were rescued by two of the forces of nature" she was then interrupted by Ash. "Let me guess, Tornadus and Thundurus.", "exactly Ash, they brought us to our destination and showed us our destiny through these crystals" answered Skyla. "And do tell what are your destinies" he asked, "Ah not just our destiny, but yours as well Ash. After all, you were marked by Landorus" she continued. "The vision we received told us of a lost temple that would have the rest of the knowledge we would need" explained Elesa. "And so I got to work flying off and looking for this temple which I found in Undella Bay" said Skyla, "once there I discovered an ancient tablet which I gave to Lenora for translation". "What did this tablet say" asked Ash who was clearly getting upset and the lack of information. "It said Chosen are the three to rule all, one of Fire and Air, One of Electric to power the group, and lastly one of Ice and Earth" revealed Elesa. "We know of your encounters with Kyurem and Landorus. Well I had encounters with Thundurus and Zekrom, while Sky here had encounters with Tornadus and Reshiram". "You see my dear Ash, we are chosen to rule this earth as a trio and no one can stop us" Skyla laughed "Of course Lenora could not know about this, so we erased her memories of the tablet and started preparing for the future". "I don't want any part of this destiny, and I will stop you" Ash responded defiantly, "I'm afraid you have no choice, after all when we're through with you, people won't even recognize what you've become" warned Skyla. "What's that supposed to mean" he yelled back, "Just that you will be the one to father our children" she responded. Ash's mouth fell open " _Oh dear Arceus their serious_ " he said to himself before fainting. "I think we overloaded him a bit" said Skyla sheepishly, "maybe your right, lets us leave him alone for awhile before we began his transformation" responded Elesa, as they walked out the door to leave Ash in silence and darkness

 **Juniper's Lab**

Delia Ketchum was having a great time, she was currently helping Professor Juniper and Professor Oak with their research at Juniper's Lab. Delia was creating a healing lotion by grinding herbs, when something on television got her attention. **Breaking News there's been a terrorist attack at the Mistralton Airport**. "Oh my word, I hope everyone is ok", said Juniper who walked into the room "I was just near there with Ash and his friends, but they had plenty of time to get out of the city and would be nowhere near the airport". **It appears this attack was done by Team Plasma, as the remains of the bomb matched the device used in the Venipede incident at Castelia City**. This Team Plasma is really getting on my nerves, we don't need something like Galactic in Unova" Juniper let out. "It appears there happen been two fatalities and three injured" added Oak, who also entered the room. **The two people who died have now been identified as Mistralton Gym Leader Skyla and trainer Ash Ketchum**. The entire room became silent until a crash could be heard as Delia had dropped the bowl, shattering it. "How could this have happened" Delia began weeping, "first my husband and now my son have perished before their time. Juniper went to go comfort the poor mother as Oak went into another room to call his lab, where Tracy picked up the phone. "Hey Tracy I need you to remain calm when I tell you this" he let out in a bit of sadness. "What's wrong professor, did something bad happen" Tracy asked, hoping it was nothing. "Ash was killed in a terrorist attack this morning", there was no sound coming from the other side of the line. "Tracy you there" asked Oak, "Yeah, how could this have happened and who did it" Tracey questioned. "Apparently there's a Galactic like organization that is running rampant and they blew up a plane that Ash was on" Oak explained, "Also I need you to check on Ash's pokemon and reveal what happened". "Alright give Mrs. Ketchum my condolences", said Tracey as he hung up. " _I hope his pokemon take it out_ " Oak thought, as he looked over to the weeping mother. Suddenly the phone rang again and Oak picked it up "hello, Tracey why you call back so soon" he asked. "You might want to brace yourself" said Tracey, "why what happened" Oak asked with worry. In the other room a crying Delia was being comforted by Juniper, "my husband passed away working with the pokemon rangers, and now my son to a terrorist attack" explained the sobbing widow. Suddenly Oak's voice rang out in disbelief "what do you mean all of Ash's pokemon are gone". With that revelation it became too much for poor Delia and she fainted from the shock. Oak had to act, "Juniper I want you to put Delia back to bed and then come back so we can get to the bottom of this". As Juniper took Delia upstairs Oak got on the computer to check the status of Ash's friends. It was revealed that both Cilan and Iris along with Miles were in medical comas while their injuries healed. " _Well at least we can get some details when they wake up_ " he thought, as Juniper entered the room. "I put her to bed, is there anything you found out" she asked. "Actually Cilan and Iris are in the hospital, so I need you to go to Mistralton City and try to figure out what exactly led to this" ordered Oak. With that Juniper left, while Oak stayed in the lab to look after Delia.

 **Ash's Prison**

It had been about three hours since Ash's captors had left him to his own thoughts " _Whatever drug they used on me, I need to figure out what it's made of so I can counter it_ " he pondered. However his thoughts were interrupted as his two captors arrived carrying several black briefcases. "Well Ash are you feeling, are you finding your accommodations ok" asked Skyla, "you know I'd feel a lot better if I could move my body" he retorted sarcastically. "I'm afraid we can't let you do that Ash after all, who knows what you might do if you could move" she replied. "I would at least like to know what is being put in my body" he asked, hoping to be able to neutralize it with his aura. "Did you think we would honestly fall for that" let out a rather amused Elesa , "we see your intentions due to our connection" she revealed, pointing at her crystal. Ash then noticed they were wearing rather revealing outfits. Both of them were basically wearing just their bras and panties, with their crystals exposed to Ash's eyes. They also had long stirrups extending up to their thighs, with Elesa's being a yellow/black mix and Skyla's being white and sky-blue. "But it won't matter if you know. It's a special concoction of stun-spores from several different pokemon". Ash thought about it and tried to remember how to channel aura, however his thoughts were interrupted as he heard a buzzing sound. He looked up to see Skyla smiling with what looked like an electric razor in her hand. "Now lets start prepping you for your make-over" Skyla laughed, as she began to shave his arms. " _This is so humiliating_ " Ash thought in disgust, " _but I can't let them win, I have to find my aura_ ". "Since you don't want to join us, you'll get no food" explained Elesa, as she reached into one of the suitcases. "Then how am I supposed to eaaa owww" he screamed in pain, as a needle was inserted into his right arm, "this is how" responded Elesa. "This nutrition IV will keep you healthy, but now the question is what to do about you going to the bathroom". At this sentence Ash began to quake in fear at the sadistic possibilities that his two captors could come up with. "Ah, I know just the thing" Elesa said as she snapped her fingers, causing the stone behind Ash's ass to crumble. Ash shivered due to both Skyla now removing his leg hair, and what Elesa was currently taking out of one of the suitcases. She took out what appeared to be some sort of plastic tube, " _I have a bad feeling about this thing_ " Ash thought, as the former model walked behind him. "This will take care of any of your shit" she let out, massaging his ass for a moment, thus loosening his muscles. "Wait what do you mean by… AAAGGHHH" he screamed out, as Elesa shoved the tube up his ass. While Ash was screaming, Skyla had finished shaving his leg hair and began to work on his pubic hair as well. "Now that that's in place, let me explain what it does" began Elesa "I'm sure you know what a catheter is right". Ash's eyes widened at that word, " _please don't tell me that's what I think it is_ ". Elesa noticed his twitch, "yes, this tube acts like one for your ass so you don't have to worry about going to the bathroom". As soon as she finished her sentence, a suction sound could be heard coming from the tube. Ash yelped in pain as a brown semi-liquid flowed down the tube and disappeared down a sewage hole beneath him. Skyla had just finished shaving his pubic hair and began to caudle his balls, thus stimulating his penis to expand a bit. "Now it's my turn Ash dear" she said and took out what appeared to a small rubber tube with a needle at the tip. "Now for the other waste" she smiled and plunged the needle up his urethra and into his bladder. "Ash once again writhed in pain as urine began to flow down the tubing and into the sewage system. She then stood up to join Elesa before beginning to speak "In case you haven't noticed Ash, we have been preparing this for six months and can survive down here for quite a while". "Exactly, the times where Sky was supposed to be watching the gym, she was really flying supplies here" Elesa revealed, joining the conversation. "Which means, you are stuck here like this until you decide to join us" Skyla ended. "You think you guys can get away with this, well you can't, I know my friends will come looking for me" he yelled out defiantly. Suddenly the two girls started laughing hysterically, "you honestly think we didn't prepare for that" said Elesa as she turned on a TV to reveal a news story talking about the deaths of Skyla and Ash. "No" Ash whispered in disbelief, "That's right Ashy-boy, no one will find you" she responded. Skyla took a step forward, "as punishment for acting out, I have a little surprise for you" she started to say. Ash's eyes widened as she pulled out a black ball, "you see I strung together all of your pubes into this, isn't that nice" she laughed. "What are you ugghh" Ash began to protest as she shoved the ball of hair into his, mouth. "Maybe this snack will bring you to our side" she finished by placing duck tape over is mouth and plugged his nose. Ash squirmed but could not find anyway out of this predicament and was struggling to breathe. "Look how cute he is" said Elesa, they both laughed and left Ash alone and in pain, suffering in the darkness.

 **How was it? The girls are starting to lay claim to Ash. A brilliant fake death scenario so no-one would come looking for them. Please follow, Fave, and review as it helps me a lot. Until next time Commard out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with another chapter of the renamed Captured Dragon. Last time we left off Ash got shaved and embarrassed by the two ladies and left gagged. Will he escape, who knows, lets wait and see.**

"Human Speech"

" _Human Thought_ "

 **"Pokemon Speech"**

 _ **"Pokemon Thoughts"**_

 **Chapter 3**

Ash opened his eyes as his two captors once again entered his cell of a room. Over the night he had been forced to eat his own pubic hair to prevent himself from choking. Elesa rotated the table so Ash was now vertical and thus allowed Skyla to remove the tape from his mouth. As soon as she did this, Ash vomited onto to the floor. He had been feeling very sick from eating the hairball but he refused to vomit while gagged, as this would have led him to drown in his own bile. He nearly blew chunks again when he could still see a few remaining pubic hairs on the floor. Suddenly he was awoken from his stupor as Elesa blasted him with cold water from a hose. "Wakey, wakey, Ashy" she taunted him, as she sprayed the vomit down into the sewer. "What could you possibly want now?" he breathed out, "Oh it's not about what we want," Skyla began, "It's about what the Forces of Nature want". "What could those three want that justifies what you have been doing to me." he retorted. "We already told you about how we plan to rule the world, what we didn't tell you is how we're going to do it" she responded. "That's right, you see the way we saw the Forces of Nature was not the way they originally looked" began Elesa, as she brought in two briefcases. "They looked very different and were much more powerful than they are now. So much so, that they were as strong as many other regions' legendaries." she continued. "It was then where they sacrificed their powers to calm the split dragon that is now Zekrom, Reshiram, and Kyurem" she finished. This was a lot for Ash to take in as he noticed that having 6 crazy powerful legendary pokemon, including three associated with the weather could easily conquer several regions without trouble. "After researching the tablet that was given to Lenora, it was discovered that we also have to transform our bodies to match the pokemon we represent" said Elesa, as she began to open one of the briefcases. "That's disgusting, why would you willingly do something like that" yelled Ash defiantly. "Don't forget, you will be joining us as well my dear" she responded and dropped something on the table. Ash's eyes widened at the sight of a tattoo gun, "that's right Ash, you will be our canvas for the rest of your life" Skyla spoke up. Ash looked over to her and shivered in fear as she also had a tattoo gun in her hand, "well then lets get started" she smiled darkly.

 **Meanwhile at the Mistralton Hospital**

Cilan and Iris had just woken up covered in bandages with IV's in their arms. They had found out that they were going to be ok, however they also discovered that Ash had been killed in a terrorist attack by Team Plasma. They were currently grieving in their hospital beds when the champion of the Unova region Alder entered the room along with Professor Juniper. "Can't you guys leave us in… oh sorry professor" Cilan let out as he was interrupted by them entering the room. "It's ok I understand what you are going through" she responded sadly, going over to look out the window. "I know you guys have had a rough 48 hours, but we have a few important questions to ask" ordered Alder, "sure, fire away" Iris responded. "First, in case you guys haven't heard, the people responsible for the explosion was Team Plasma" he started, while both Cilan and Iris pondered this reveal. "Why would they resort to this when they intend to do stuff like free pokemon" asked a confused Cilan. "First off, how much do you know about Ash Ketchum" Alder questioned, "Not too much I guees, we only just learned that he finished top 4 at the Sinnoh league and conquered the Battle Frontier" answered Iris. "Well Ash has been at the center of many regional crisis, such as the Hoenn and Sinnoh fiascos" Alder began explaining. "He had been a thorn in the side of Team Aqua and Magma, stopping them from wrecking havoc with Groudon and Kyogre" he continued, as Ash's two friends were in awe of the danger he put himself in. "Then last year he was at the forefront of the fight against Team Galactic with champion Cynthia" Alder finished while Juniper could only watch from the corner. "Wow Ash's bold flavor as a trainer followed him into his life, but what does that have to do with this Plasma attack. I mean we barely crossed paths with them" asked Cilan. Juniper then jumped into the conversation, "our theory is that Team Plasma heard about Ash's encounters with other organizations like themselves and decided to do something about it". "By that you mean killing him right" Iris questioned, "precisely" Juniper responded. "I need both of you to help me fight this threat but you need a break from this stress" began Alder, "so how about you guys spend two weeks at Undella Bay, my treat". "Can we at least rest and get these bandages removed first" asked Iris excitedly. "Oh right, I forgot" Alder responded sheepishly. "You guys should be out in two days, then we can take a flight to Undella" added Juniper. " _I just hope we are ready for what I fear will be upon us_ " she said to herself

 **Currently at Undella Bay**

A private jet had just touched down on one of the private runways next to the villas. This was a common occurrence hear as only richest and most successful people could afford homes in Undella. As the plane came to a stop, a certain blue-headed pokemon could be seen looking out a window just waiting to swim in the crystal clear water. The door to the plane opened up with stairs and out stepped two young ladies. The first was tall blonde-haired lady wearing a light blue sun-dress and two black hair-bands. This was Cynthia Shirona, the champion of Sinnoh and self-proclaimed mythology expert. The other lady was a bit younger, with dark-blue hair wearing a pink skirt and was carrying a Piplup in her arms. This was Dawn Hikari, an up and coming coordinator and lover of all things fashionable. How did this happen? Well Dawn had just won her fifth ribbon on the Johto circuit but there were still three months left until the Grand Festival was to take place.

 **Flashback 3 Days Ago**

Dawn was sitting on a bench outside of Ecruteak Arena smiling, she had just one her fifth ribbon and was wondering what to do next. "What do you think we should do Piplup? I mean the festival is three months away and we already have our five ribbons" she asked her partner. Piplup put on a thinking face but gave up after 30 seconds, "no ideas eh" she laughed and stroked Piplup's head. "I'm very impressed in your performace Dawn" said a voice behind her. Dawn turned around to see champion Cynthia walk beside her, "going 5-0 in contests is astounding" she continued. "Oh hey Cynthia its great to see you, but what are you doing here", Dawn asked the champion. "I'm here researching the legends here in Johto but I'm thinking about taking a vacation for a month" Cynthia answered. "Ugh a vacation sounds so nice right about now" Dawn complained, "Why don't you come with me, I have plenty of room" Cynthia suggested. "You would really let me come with you", asked Dawn as Piplup's ears perked up at the word vacation. "Of course Dawn, after all we are friends aren't we" Cynthia chastised her. Dawn followed Cynthia to her limo where they drove to the airport. It was then revealed that they would take Cynthia's private jet to Undella Bay. Dawn was excited at the opportunity to visit this world famous locale but she was also looking forward towards something else as well. "Did you here that Ash is in Unova" asked Cynthia, "No, do you think we could meet up with him" answered Dawn. "I'll call Professor Juniper when we get there and see if we can contact him. _After all it would be nice to see my future husband again_ " Cynthia responded. After three days of switching airports and refueling, their plane finally landed next to the Undella Villas.

 **Present Time**

"Wow the water is so beautiful" exclaimed Dawn, "I just want to jump in right now". "I'm glad you're excited but let's unpack first", replied Cynthia as she led her to the villa. "I'll call for Ash in about a week so we can have some girl time and go shopping" Cynthia explained. Dawn merely laughed and nodded in agreement as they went to unpack their luggage. After unpacking, they changed into their swimsuits and spent the rest of the day with their pokemon lounging in the sun and ocean.

 **Ash's Prison**

Skyla picked up Ash and began to move him over towards the center of the room, while Elesa followed her carrying the two IVs. Skyla then bound Ash's hands together with rope and the two women hung Ash from a hook on the ceiling. Ash merely whimpered as he slumped down on the hook with multiple tubes running in and out of his body. The two ladies smirked and grabbed Ash's feet with the tattoo guns in their other hands. Ash screamed in pain as the guns pierced the skin of his feet and the girls began to focus on their work. They slowly began filling in his feet with the ink, making sure to fill in every inch of skin as to not mess the ritual up. When they finished covering both feet and ankles entirely in a rusty brown pattern, most likely to represent Landorus, they stopped to tease Ash. "I will never surrender to your wishes. Even if you somehow succeed in taking over the world, I will never father your children" Ash spat in Elesa's face. "You have know choice in this matter Ash" responded Skyla, who rubbed one of his inked feet. "This ink is made out of a mixture of our blood, so we are bound to each other forever" she laughed, while Elesa cleaned the spit from her face. Ash's face widened in horror before responding defiantly, "we may be linked but I will never help you". Both girls laughed at this much to his dismay, however he was not ready to give in just yet. The girls continued to mark him with ink, as they continued the Landorus pattern up his legs. They made sure not to miss a single speck of skin as they worked their way up to his thighs. Ash continued to writhe in pains as the needles dragged across his bare legs. He screamed louder then before as the two girls inked his thighs up to his crotch. "Screw you and your parents" he yelled in anger, "You won't be saying that after the transformation is complete" Elesa began. "There is another thing we forgot to mention about your transformation dear" teased Skyla, as Elesa began digging through a brief case. "What else could possibly be worse than making me unrecognizable with ink" he lashed out at her. "This is" responded Elesa as she placed a jar with strange triangular objects in it on the table next to them. "What is that" asked a shivering Ash. "These are special scales from the original dragon and when placed under the nails of a chosen they will grow into claws", she responded with a wicked smile. Ash tried to struggle against his restraints but the paralysis drug prevented him from doing so. Both girls carefully slid the scales underneath Ash's toenails causing Ash to whimper in pain. Suddenly the grey scales started to glow white. Ash screamed in pain as his nails were ripped from his toes by the expanding scales. He tried to tough it out but it became too much, so he fell into unconsciousness. Both girls were wide-eyed at the results, as they had never tried this before. Ash feet now had clawed nails extending 2 inches outward from his toes. "Are they retractable", Skyla asked as Elesa went to go examine them up close. "Yes they are", Elesa responded as she maneuvered one of his feet to allow the claws to sink back to normal nail size. That's great to see" cheered Skyla, "I can't wait to have some of my own". "Don't get too excited Sky" Elesa chastised her, "we have to wait until we finish Ash's transformation first". "Speaking of which, we should probably leave him here until tomorrow. After all, we want him to be awake to experience our artwork". "Alright lets shower and have dinner" Skyla responded. Elesa nodded in agreement and the two ladies left to enjoy the rest of their night. However what they didn't know was that the closer Ash got to what they wanted, the more resistant he would become to the paralysis drug. Unfortunately for Ash, this adaption takes longer then he would hope.

 **How do you think I did with this one. Ash is slowly being covered in sadness and ink to become like Kyurem and Landorus. Will they get away with it? Until next time Commard out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys and gals, I'm back with another chapter. This one is a bit shorter than the others but I'm hoping to get back on track soon. Anyway here we go.**

Ash was woken up with as water was poured over his head. "Rise and shine Ash" came from Skyla as she put down the hose. Elesa walked into the room as well, carrying the two briefcases that Ash had learned to fear. "How are we today" Elesa asked their bound prisoner. Ash's response to this could not be heard as some of his waste was sucked through the tube in his ass. "Where are my pokemon" he yelled at the two girls, "what have you done to them". "Oh there fine" Skyla responded, "In fact they support us 100%". "No way, they would never listen to something as disgusting as what the two of you plan to do" he retorted.

Elesa merely laughed before replying "they know all about our destiny Ash, and they will do whatever they can to help us". Ash shook his head, as he refused to believe his pokemon would abandon their ideals. He noticed that both girls were naked and now had large tattoos covering their entire legs and feet, as well as clawed toes. For Skyla there was a sickly green and purple color, which indicated Tornadus. Elesa on the other hand, had electric blue color representing Thundurus. "I see you noticed that we started working on our own transformations" Elesa explained "you will join us soon enough". She then removed the two tattoo guns from a briefcase and handed one of them to Skyla. "Now then, let us continue from where we left off yesterday"

 **Mistralton City**

Iris and Cilan had just been released from the hospitable and were heading toward the airport to meet with Alder. "Do you think a vacation will actually help us" Iris asked the connoisseur next to her. "I think so. Even though Ash's flavor was fantastic, a chef was be able to adapt with the ingredients given to him" he responded. " _That's not quite what I wanted to hear_ " both her and Axew thought as they arrived at the airport. After passing through security they arrived at their gate, where they met up with Alder and Professor Juniper. I'm glad you kids got out healthy" spoke Juniper, "yes you guys look great" added Alder. After exchanging pleasantries the four of them boarded the 4 hour flight across Unova. Iris and Cilan settled in coach, while Juniper and Alder sat in 1st class. "Do you think they'll be ok" Juniper asked Alder. "I'm sure the two of them will eventually get over it. The most we can do is get it off their minds" he responded. The two adults merely kept silent for the entire flight, pondering the future and the conflict with Team Plasma.

They would not know that they would encounter another problematic team first. Meanwhile, the two teenagers were buzzing with excitement over the opportunity to visit the world famous Undella Bay. "I can't believe we're actually going to Undella Bay" exclaimed Iris, "I mean only the very rich and famous are allowed there". "The flavors of beauty are incredibly variable in that locale, so that they don't want it ruined by tourists" Cilan explained. "I see your point Cilan, I just wish Ash could be here to see it as well" she sighed. "Me too Iris, me too" he responded and they were quite for the rest of the flight. Meanwhile, a bit farther back in the plane sat the familiar trio of Team Rocket. They had been following Ash and his friends on and off for the past six months due to having a secret mission from Giovanni. They had arrived at Mistralton to watch Ash's gym battle and were waiting for him to come back from his flight to enact another attempt to capture Pikachu. However, they were shocked at the site of Ash's plane exploding and causing both his own and Pikachu's deaths. So they began focusing on their next assignment for Team Rocket, which meant using Giovanni's pass to access Undella Bay. The disguised trio began to talk amongst themselves, "I can't believe we get to go to the Undella Villa's" exclaimed Jessie. "I haven't been there since my family built another villa" James added, as he too was excited.

Suddenly their ears were grabbed by the third member of their group, "remember were here for the boss, not for a vacation in the sun" Meowth reprimanded his friends. "Right, right, let's just nap till we get there" answered James. The other two nodded in response and they all dosed off to sleep. After 4 hours, the small jet landed next to the private villas. "Thank you for flying with us, enjoy your stay and we hope you fly with us soon" said the flight attendant over the loud speaker. The group of for got off the plane and started to walk towards Alder's villa, while Team Rocket went off to start their mission for Giovanni. Alder opened the front door to his villa smiling from ear to ear. "Welcome to the wonderful Undella Bay" he exclaimed as the other three followed him in. "Wow look at the view" yelled Iris as she rushed over to the balcony. Cilan then went out to the balcony as well and was also astonished. "Yes, the flavor for a wonderful vacation is all here" he shouted with joy. Alder and Juniper merely laughed at their antics. "Now then, I would like to lay out a few ground rules while you guys are here" Alder ordered, gaining the children's attention.

"There are three guests rooms in the second floor on the left, pick two of them and unpack" he began, "there are buffets served for breakfast, lunch, and dinner in the center hall". With that everyone went to dinner and eventually turned in for the night. On the other side of the complex, Cynthia and Dawn were currently having a gourmet meal cooked by Jervis. "Cynthia did you get in touch with Ash yet" asked Dawn who was digging into her food. "Not yet, but I will call Juniper after lunch tomorrow, so very soon" Cynthia responded. Unfortunately neither of them knew what had transpired to their friend. Both of them finished up and headed back to their rooms to shower and go to bed. However Cynthia had a few more things to think about, " _I hope I can propose to him soon_ " she thought about Ash. Eventually she took off her dress and fell asleep in her underwear dreaming of the day where she could finally be alone with Ash.

 **Ash's Prison**

Ash began to scream in pain as the two girls started to transform him with their tattoo guns. They began by taking an arm and working on those, copying part of the design they had on his legs as they started on his hands. However as they moved up the arm, the pattern became Icy-blue with scales. They finally reached his shoulders after three hours, which allowed the two young ladies to take a break. Elesa went to get something from the briefcase while Skyla kept Ash busy by talking to him. "Ashy are you enjoying those colors, I think they look very good on you" she taunted. Ash looked up with sad eyes "It's revolting to look at myself" he said softly.

It was clear that Ash was losing the strength to fight his captors. "Don't worry, we think your beautiful" she responded and ruffled his hair. Elesa came back over holding something in her hand. "Skyla there is one other thing we need to add to our canvas" Elesa laughed as she opened her palm. Placed inside was a medallion shaped and colored like the Tao symbol however, there was an extra circle in the center that was colored blue. "Ash this is the symbol of the Unova Trio. There are three of these medallions and we will each get one" she continued. "Now, lets heat it up" she released a pokemon from it's pokeball. Out came Ash's Pignite, much to the surprise of it's trainer. "Pignite please get me out of here, these two have kidnapped me" Ash pleaded to his pokemon.

However Pignite just stood there, looking curiously at Ash. "Come here and help me warm this up" asked Elesa, Pignite waddled over an began to breath a small ember attack on the medallion. "What are you doing, why aren't you helping me Ack…" Ash pleaded to Pignite as Skyla began tattooing his back. "As we said before dear" began Skyla, "They know it's your destiny and are commanded to follow Landorus's will" she explained. Ash winced as the needle continued to spread ink across his back in the icy-blue scaly pattern that is on his shoulders. Skyla finished covering his back in the pattern and walked over to Elesa, "Is it time" she asked her. "Yes it is my sister" Elesa responded, waiving her hand for Pignite to stop using ember. "Ash, this is going to hurt a lot" she warned as she carried the medallion with a staff behind him. "Wait you aren't going to AGGGGGHHH" Ash screeched as Elesa pushed the medallion into his back. He continued to scream as the medallion began to melt into his skin.

After 4 minutes of this Elesa pulled the staff free from the medallion and marveled at the result of this procedure. The medallion had fused with the skin and meshed perfectly with the tattoo pattern. "Delightful" started Elesa "now lets finish the chest and call it a day. Both girls picked up their tattoo guns and began to work on their prisoner's chest. Ash began to break down in tears, as the girls continued to work on the scale pattern. They slowly drew around the crystal and after three hours, finished the pattern just above his pelvis. Skyla took another two hours coloring his ass in the scale pattern with a yellow rune on each cheek causing him even more pain. Ash breathed a sigh of relief as he hoped he could have a break from the pain, however he was wrong. "Ash we still have to see your hands" taunted Skyla as they pulled out the jar of scales. Ash tried to get off the hook and run, but despite getting most of his strength back, the paralysis was still too strong. The girls slid the scales under his fingernails and waited for the transformation to take place.

Ash screamed once again as his nails were torn from his fingers and he bled a decent amount. He now had retractable claws on his hands but once again the pain was too much and he collapsed into unconsciousness. Skyla smiled, "well lets work on each other" she suggested. "Of course Sky, but first I think we need to relieve some of this stress" responded Elesa as Skyla turned around to put the guns back into a suitcase. "How do you think we should… eep" Skyla let out as she felt an object poke her in the ass. She turned around to see that Elesa had strapped on a dildo to her pelvis and was poking her stomach. The dildo was black and had yellow lightning bolts on it, "you want in the fun" Elesa asked her. "Sure I do but let's add Ash tomorrow" Skyla answered before she attacked Elesa's mouth with her own. Elesa moaned as Skyla's tongue begged for entrance into her mouth, however she would not oblige. Instead she forced both of their tongues into Skyla's mouth as they back peddled out of Ash's prison and into a hallway. They broke the kiss and Skyla began to speak "Maybe it would be better if held it of entirely until we transform the third member of our crew." Elesa nodded in response as they both entered the bedroom.

"Let's continue are own transformations, shall we." Elesa spoke as she opened up a brief case and pulled out one of the tattoo guns. "I agree" responded Skyla, and with that she bent over the bed on her stomach. Elesa maneuvered behind her and slowly slid her dildo inside of her sister's rectum. "This should distract you from the pain" she comforted Skyla as she started to piston her pelvis. Skyla moaned in pleasure as a faint buzzing could be heard in the night and the picture faded to black.

 **Ash's transformation is nearly complete but will he be able to escape before it happens, find out next time. Until then, Commard out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Back with another chapter. It's been a while but my writers block is gone and I'm hoping to update more often now. Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

"Human Speak"

 _"Human Thoughts"_

Ash was hanging still and breathing softly as he remained focused on his goal. Suddenly he broke the chains binding his body, causing he to fall to the floor. " _I hope they didn't hear that._ " he thought as he slowly pulled both IV's out of his arms. He then ripped the tube out of his ass despite the pain he was in. He also pulled out the catheter and let out a silent scream in response agony of this action. " _Now that that's over with, lets see if I can grab my pokemon and escape_." Ash still did not believe his pokemon, his friends and partners, would follow orders from another person. His only option now was to commandeer a plane and head for Mt. Silver. Mt. Silver was the only place he could heal once he had these tattoos burned off him, as the hot springs there were amazing for heeling wounds of the skin (Taken from the pokemon adventures manga).

Ash maneuvered his way through the exit of his prison and into the empty hallway. He quietly passed the girls room and headed down to the end of the hallway, where there were three doors waiting for him. " _Really, three doors. Why does this have to be so annoying_." Ash groaned. He rushed through the door on the right to find a simple kitchen, however there was door on the other side and Ash was debating on checking it. " _I need to hurry_ " he thought as he rushed through it only to find stacks upon stacks of cardboard boxes. The boxes were filled with bags of the stun spore concoction used on him, " _How much of this stuff do they have_ " he wondered. Ash then retreated back to the main hallway and decided to try the door on the left next. Inside this door was a hangar filled with several airplanes ranging in size from a small biplane to a standard airliner. This gave Ash some hope, " _I just need to find my pokemon and then take that Biplane out of here_ " he said to himself. He retreated back and went to the last door revealing a large open greenhouse filled with his captors' pokemon. Luckily for him they were asleep so he was safe for now. He breathed a sigh of relief as he searched for his pokeballs on the shelves in a corner. "Gotcha" he whispered as he grabbed them and headed towards the exit after making sure they were full. " _Now, where is Pikachu_ " Ash thought as he began to look amongst his captors' pokemon.

When he could not find Pikachu amongst them he decided to see if he was with the airplanes in the hangar. Ash silently headed back to the hangar and looked inside the jet-liner to see if his partner was there. When it began to look as if there was no hope, he saw a familiar yellow tail poking out from the pilot seat. "Pikachu over here buddy, we need to get out of here" Ash called his friend. Pikachu turned around to see his trainer and began to run towards him excitedly. Ash opened his arms to catch Pikachu as he jumped towards Ash. He caught Pikachu, but as soon as he did he felt a shock go through his system, knocking him to the ground. Ash tried to move but was paralyzed from the attack Pikachu had just used on him. Pikachu just stared at him with a neutral face as a voice spoke from the doorway. "What did I tell you Skyla, I knew he would figure out the secret to the poison." Elesa explained. "Well done Pikachu, I knew we could count on you to watch the hallways." Elesa stroked the top of the rat's head. Ash could not believe what he was seeing, his best friend had betrayed him for these two gym leaders. "Don't give us that look Ash." Skyla taunted "we told you before, your pokemon know that this is your destiny". Pikachu nodded along with Skyla's explanation and there was no hint that he was placed under some sort of mind control, much to Ash's astonishment. "Pikachu be a dear and knock Ash out for us please." asked Elesa. Pikachu nodded and hit his trainer in the head with an Iron Tail. Ash's final thoughts before losing consciousness were simply " _why am I being abandoned_ "

 **Undella Bay**

Dawn and Cynthia were currently relaxing together on the beach in front of their villa. On the other hand the group of four were training down the beach, however they did not know how close they were to each other. Cynthia rose from the beach chair she was sitting at and spoke "I'm going to walk around for a little bit" she explained as she left Dawn by herself. " _Might as well get to work on a routine for the grand festival._ Ok Buneary spotlight" Dawn called out as she released a pokeball into the air. Buneary materialized out of her pokeball and waited for Piplup to join her as they waited for Dawn's commands. "We need to start coming up with a plan for the Grande Festival" she told her pokemon as she released the rest of them from their pokeballs. "Let's get started" she cheered and her pokemon joined in on her exuberance.

Meanwhile across the complex, the four friends of Ash were enjoying a nice breakfast outside of the café. "So how are you guys enjoying the food" Alder asked the two children. After pausing for several seconds to swallow Iris answered, "It's delicious, probably the best I've ever had." she laughed out. "The flavors blend in such incredible ways that I believe I will never have anything as good again" Cilan answered. Suddenly a voice rang out to their left "Alder it's nice to see you and Juniper". The four turned their heads to reveal that the voice belonged to the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia. "Ah Cynthia how are you, we haven't seen each other for quite some time" Alder responded cheerfully. "I've been fine but that's not what I'm here to talk about." she began "I'm here because I heard your two young friends have been traveling with Ash Ketchum". The entire table became silent at the mention of Ash's name. "You didn't here" asked Iris, "didn't here what" Cynthia questioned the girl. "Ash has…" Juniper was interrupted as an explosion was seen coming from the villas. "Let's talk later, we have to figure out what that was" ordered Alder as the five of them ran off towards the billowing smoke.

 **Back With Dawn**

The Raven-haired coordinator was currently practicing a routine with Quilava and Mamoswine, however it was not working as intended. The routine was designed to be a trump card agasint Zoey who she hadn't seen in awhile. However it was currently not going as planned. " _Ugh we're so close to getting down._ " thought Dawn as she went over to talk to her pokemon. "Ok guys, how about a break. I know we'll get it tomorrow, after all we have a month." she encouraged her pokemon. Piplup and the others agreed with their trainer and started to head towards the ocean until a small body raced out from behind one of the villas. Dawn was shocked as an unknown pokemon struggled on the sand until it collapsed. "Oh dear Arceus." she gasped and ran over to check on the poor creature. "Quickly Piplup grab my bag, there should be a super potion in it" Dawn ordered her partner. As Piplup hustled over to get her bag, Dawn took out her pokedex. "What are you?" she whispered, "Meloetta, the Melody Pokemon. Considered a mythical pokemon by many, not much is known other than its melodies can make pokemon either happy or sad." the dex informed her. " _That's incredible, but why is she hear_ " Dawn thought but was interrupted by a few familiar voices.

"Prepare for trouble and make it double" said the now revealed Team Rocket. They went through their motto, but Dawn was contemplating what to do. "What are you three doing here, did you harm this poor pokemon." Dawn yelled out defiantly. "Well now that the twerp is gone we can focus on more important tasks such as catching legendary pokemon." explained Meowth. "Wait what do you mean Ash is gone, I know he is here in Unova." she countered, hoping the situation was not what she thought it was. "Did you not hear, the plane he was riding in was blown up by Team Plasma." explained James. Dawn could not comprehend the information that was revealed and just stood there in shock. Team Rocket ordered their pokemon to attack her and they released their strongest attacks straight at the immobile girl. "Milotic, mirror coat now" screamed a voice as a beautiful Milotic appeared and reflected Team Rocket's attacks back at them. Cytnhia appeared next to Dawn as Team Rocket blasted off. "Are you ok, what happened" she asked as the rest of the group stopped behind her. "Team Rocket was attacking this Meloetta" Dawn revealed the injured pokemon to the group. "Lets take it back to the villa so I can give it a check up" ordered Juniper as she took the pokemon from Dawn's hands. "Also is there anything else Team Rocket said as to why they wanted Meloetta" Juniper asked curiously. "They said that Ash had been killed" Dawn whimpered, crying into Cynthia's shoulder. Alder withdrew a breath at the mention of this as Cynthia shook her head. "That doesn't make sense, Ash is way to careful for that" reasoned Cynthia, "besides, Alder and professor Juniper would have told me about it". "About that Cynthia," Juniper began "Ash was killed in an attack by Team Plasma several days ago". The Sinnoh Champion whipped her head around, "what, how did this happen" she teared up. "Let's ust head back to my villa so we can explain things" Alder suggested, motioning the two crying girls to follow him. Both girls and the rest of the group followed him back to the villa. After arriving back at the home, the group gave the two girls time to grieve in separate rooms. " _How could this have happened to Ash, he has always been a great person, he didn't deserve this_ " thought Dawn. She looked up across the room at Cynthia who was silently crying. " _He was supposed to be my husband, I was going to ask him out on a date when he won the Unova League_ " Cynthia said to herself.

After three hours of sobbing, the two of them came out and were ready to discuss what happened to their friend. Everything was revealed to the two ladies slowly but at the end both of them seemed to come to terms, albeit barely with what happened to Ash. "I want to invite both of you to join us tomorrow when we visit the Abyssal Ruins" explained Juniper, "it should get what happened off your minds" Alder added. Both ladies agreed with this and they set a time to meet at 9 the next morning. With that Dawn and Cynthia went back to their own villa to get some rest and call it a night.

 **Ash's Prison**

Ash woke up to the fact that he once again couldn't move, however this time there were no restraints or IV's attached to him as he was laid flat against the wall. "Well Ash it appears you finally woke up." taunted Elesa, as both of the girls walked naked in front of him. Elesa was now sporting a Thunderus pattern tattoo on her arms, as well as a Zekrom one on her chest and back. In fact the tattoo was so realistic that it almost looked like her breasts were glowing electric blue. However this paled in comparison to her face and pelvic area. Her pelvis had two Zebstrika at opposing ends meeting at the sides of her maiden hood, which was entirely black and had a blue rune on it. Her ass now was now entirely black as well with a blue rune on each cheek. Her face was now tattooed to look like an Emolga, complete with the yellow cheeks. Skyla had something similar to her friend. She had the green Tornadus pattern on her arms and a Reshiram pattern on her chest and back. Similar to her friend's breasts, Skyla's were glowing a molten red. Her pelvis had had two female tranquil meeting at her white-colored maidenhood, which was covered in a red rune. Her ass was entirely white and had a red rune on each cheek as well. Skyla's face was tattooed to look like a Swanna as the final touch.

Ash went wide-eyed and tried to break free from whatever invisible force was keeping him still. "You two are disgusting, how could you do this to your bodies" he spat out, only to be interrupted by laughter from Skyla. "You keep forgetting that you are joining us my dear, hit him again." she let out before revealing Pikachu who hit Ash with a thunder wave. "Pikachu how could you betray me like this, I thought we were best friends." Ash pleaded trying to reach his partner. Pikachu merely shrugged at this and walked over to the corner to enjoy some food and ketchup. "You see Ash, your pokemon know that this is your destiny. Stop this nonsense and join us willingly so this won't be as painful." Elesa said rather annoyed. Ash merely spit in her face as a response to this offer. "Have it your way then" snorted Skyla as she plunged a spider gag in Ash's mouth and both girls took out their tattoo guns. Sky give me his lower half, I want him to really feel it this time." Elesa ordered savagely. Skyla complied as she went to work on Ash's face causing him to grunt through the pain. Elesa snaked her way down to Ash's crotch and began to draw separate patterns on each side of his pelvis that eventually reached the base of his penis. Elesa drew coloration exactly like her Zekrom skin on the right side including four blue diamonds that practically glowed. The left side contained the white Reshiram ink used on Sklya, which also had four diamonds, except these glowed a molten red. She then started to stroke his dick in order for it to expand and get hard enough for a clearer image. Ash who was currently in pain from both his face and pelvis being inked barely felt his penis harden until it was too late.

Elesa jammed the gun into his now erect dick and started to tattoo his sensitive member. Ash's muffled screams could be heard through the gag as the former Nimbasa gym leader colored his dick. After several hours she finished the pattern on his phallus and moved onto the scrotum after not having to give Ash another erection once throughout the procedure. After another few hours of screams and ink, both girls backed off to view their handiwork. "Wow E, you really did a number on his beast." Skyla chuckled noticing the swelling in Ash's penis. "I think you did an even better job on his now beautiful face." Elesa responded. Ash was now in an incredible amount of pain and there was nothing he could do about it. His face was now inked to look like a Pikachu, complete with red cheeks. His penis also two different patterns, the left side matched the Zekram pattern, while the right side matched the Reshiram pattern of which both were on his pelvis. Both of his testicles matched these patterns with the exception of the right testicle having a red rune (matching Skyla's) on it and the left one having a blue rune (matching Elesa's) on it. The pain from this was too much as he once again collapsed into unconsciousness. "E lets get him on the plane and prepare for the flight" Skyla suggested. "Your right Sky, it's almost time for us to claim our destiny." Elesa responded and the two girls carried the poor boy onto a cargo plane in the hangar.

 **Alright, that should wrap things up for this chapter. The plot for this story will start to pick up soon as the girls move Ash to their next location. Adventures in romance should be updated next as I am trying to alternate between the two stories. But enough of that, remember to fave, follow, and review. Until next time, Commard out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**How's it going my friends. I'm back with another chapter. Last time we were here, Ash's escape attempt was thwarted and the girls finished marking his body. They are currently on their way to a new location. What will happen? Well let's find out.**

Human speak

 _Human thought_

 **Pokemon Speak**

 ** _Pokemon thought_**

Chapter 6

A large jolt woke Ash from his sleep and he quickly realized he was on the cargo plane due to the windows showing the sky and clouds. He looked up at the ceiling and saw a mirror displaying him in an uncomfortable position. He was dressed in a full rubber body suit that covered his entire body except for his crotch, eyes, and mouth. His wrists and ankles were shackled to the table making sure he could not move at all. Elesa walked over to him and slowly ran her hand up his leg causing Ash to wriggle in slight pleasure from the rubber. "So here we are Ash, we were going to wait until the ceremony to copulate but since you were eager to escape, we thought it would be best if we did it now." she revealed. Ash's eyes widened in horror, as the naked woman climbed on top of him and began to softly stroke his member. "I will never cum for either of you demons." he shouted defiantly. "Well let's see what we can do about that potty mouth" she responded by taking out a familiar spider gag and plugged his mouth with it.

She then straddled him and slowly slid on top of Ash's member until it was lubricated enough to descend further without pain. She then reached upwards and slid her arms into a harness, which pulled her up and down at a constant pace. Ash felt his dick submerge into her ass and the sensitive material on his member caused him to involuntarily thrust upwards. Elesa hissed a little in pain as she was not used to something this big in her rectum, stopping her dissension until the pain stopped. After several moments, the pain subsided and she began to move up and down on Ash's body. After a half hour of this, Elesa was disappointed at the results. Although she was moving, Ash was not returning with thrusts of his own, as his willpower was too strong. "I see you still have some fight left in you" Elesa deduced at the lack of an orgasm from her partner, as she already had several of her own. "You leave me no choice but to do this" she spat out. Elesa flipped a switch inside of the harness, which caused something to stir below her and Ash. Ash then felt pain in his rectum as something vibrated violently back and forth inside of his body. He grunted in discomfort and shock as he tried to bear through whatever was causing this. "You see we put a vibrating dildo in your ass in case you wouldn't play along" Elesa revealed. Ash could not really reply to this due to the gag, but he was insanely angry. Elesa merely turned up the power causing him even more pain and slight pleasure.

She then resumed her thrusts on Ash's phallus and began to rolls his left testicle in her left hand as she removed her arms from the harness. Her right hand rubbed Ash's chest, hoping to stimulate an orgasm. Ash was in terrible pain but he refused to release anything for the girl holding him captive. After another half hour of raping Ash, Elesa was getting really frustrated at him. Ash's refusal to cum had resulted in her increasing the strength of the vibrator multiple times but it didn't result in anything. It was coming to the point where she was getting rather violent, pinching and even biting areas of Ash's body. "That does it Ash I'm putting the vibrator on full blast" she practically screamed out and turned it to full power. Ash's body jolted upward from the force of the dildo and caused his member to start hitting the back of Elesa's rectum. Elesa's walls clamped harder on Ash's member due to this action. Ash's body was finally beginning to succumb to the pleasures and pain he was feeling. Elesa retreated all of the way out before slamming herself back onto his body and impaling her anus on Ash's dick. This became too much for poor Ash and he screamed out in pain, releasing his essence into Elesa. She felt the milky fluid inside of her and receded off of Ash and removed the gag from his mouth. Ash was breathing heavily as he stared with furious eyes at Elesa until he noticed the runic tattoo on her was glowing. "Ah I see you noticed this" she teased him, while running her fingers over the ink on her pubis. "You should look above you" she pointed to the mirror on the ceiling. Ash looked up and gasped, the rune on his left testicle was also glowing. "What does that mean" he demanded, hoping it would not be anything. "It means you released sperm into me, as the rune symbolizes are relationship. However I am saving my virginity for another time" she explained gleefully. Ash was horrified as he had done the one thing he had fought so hard against. "Yes my dear, this tattoo will make sure I get every chance I can to get sperm out of that left testicle of yours. While Skyla will have your right" she finished with a smile.

"That's right E, now I believe it's my turn to have a go at our toy" Skyla spoke, as she walked into the room. "Wait if you're here, then who's driving the plane" Ash let out worried for his safety. "Autopilot" was the simple reply from Skyla, as she climbed onto the table and straddled Ash. "There's no point in waiting any longer." she said before driving her luscious anus down on Ash's still erect penis. Ash cried a bit as his member sheathed into the pilot's body, but this was muffled as Elesa straddled his face with her own anus. "Now be a good boy and suck me, while we have our own fun." ordered Elesa turning the vibrator on high. Elesa grabbed onto the sides of Skyla's stomach and assisted her in rising up and down on Ash's member. The said boy was having trouble controlling the natural urge to cum right then and there. This forced his head upwards making contact with Elesa's cum-soaked hole. His tongue came flying out of his mouth as he was forced to taste his own sexual fluids. His body had the natural instinct to continue this act in order to please this woman, although he tried to fight against it. This urge was increased further as the girls began to make out on top of him, with Skyla sticking her entire tongue inside of Elesa's mouth. The two of them battled for space inside of her oral surface as their tongues wrapped around and secreted more saliva. Some of the saliva fell out and dripped onto the crystal protruding from Ash's chest. This caused all three crystals to harmonize with light as the three teenagers continued to fuck. After an hour of this romp it became too much for Ash's body to resist. Skyla had cum multiple times on his dick, while Elesa did the same in his mouth. This along with the vibrator pushed him over the edge to where he finally had his own orgasm, releasing his semen into Skyla's cavern. He fell into unconsciousness with his tattoos glowing along with the girls'. "Only one thing left to do before we can begin our destiny." an elated Skyla cheered. "Correct, just get us there safely." Elesa responded as the two of them got off the rubber bound soaked body of Ash. "However one more thing" said Elese as she took out a butt plug and plugged Skyla's cum-filled rectum. "I almost forgot, we need his essence for the ceremony" Skyla said and went to the cockpit to finish the flight.

 **Undella Bay**

The group of six was currently aboard a research vessel, as they headed off to investigate the sunken ruins. Juniper and Cynthia went scuba diving to explore the inner workings of the pyramid while everyone else remained near the surface snorkeling the walls. As the professor and champion were exploring, they came across and opening in the cave that led to an atrium. They got out of their equipment and started walking through the dome-like structure. They came to the end of it where there was a giant stone (approximately 2 meters by 2 meters) slab on the wall with intricate hieroglyphics. They took several photos of the slab before heading back to the surface to show the others. As they were surfacing, they motioned the others towards the boat. "Guys we found something extraordinary in the temple." yelled Cynthia from afar. The rest of them filed onto the boat to help the two ladies out of the water with their equipment. "So what did you find?" a curious Alder asked as he grabbed the camera for Juniper. "We found a cavern near the base of the pyramid and decided to check it out." Cynthia began, "we made sure to monitor our air as we went through the cave which led to a giant chasm". "You mean to tell me you guys got out of the water onto solid land?" a stunned Cilan asked. Cynthia nodded in confirmation before taking the camera from Alder, "we also found an ancient stone slab with an old language on it" she revealed. "Is that what is on your camera" asked Dawn, as she came out in a towel, holding Meloetta. "Exactly" Juniper replied, "we are taking back to the villa where we can run it through a translation program to see if it contains any information about Unovan Mythology".

The boat-ride back was very a joyful time for everyone aboard, with the entire group discussing what could lye within the tablet. Cynthia hoped it would provide a link between Unova and Sinnoh, while secretly hoping somehow it could help her resurrect Ash. Dawn was probably the only one not excited for the translation, as she was still emotionally compromised from Ash's death to truly be happy. By the time they arrived back to the villa it was night-time, so they ran the pictures of the table through the translator while they grabbed a bite to eat. They returned at 9:30 to check the results of the translation, "So what does it say." asked Dawn as they gathered around the coffee table. Juniper took a deep breath before speaking, "It begins with the creation of the Tao trio. Long ago there was a single dragon that ruled over the region alone. It was so powerful that it made the creationist Arceus quake in fear. One day it stumbled upon two human girls and fell in love". She was then interrupted by Iris "wait a pokemon fell in love with a human, that's disgusting". "Well Sinnoh legends say that at one time humans and pokemon could mate and fall in love. So it's not that farfetched to see it here." Cynthia chimed in. "Anyway, the dragon fell for the two women but they were being courted by a man who was on the same level as the dragon in terms of power." Juniper continued the translation. "The Dragon attacked the man, which caused a giant battle that ravaged the region. They both fought until they were nearly dead from exhaustion. The forces of nature intervened at the last minute to save the dragon's life. However, this resulted in the original dragon splitting up into Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem. The Original Dragon's spirit became trapped within the man's body and erased the man's memory of the women, preventing either of them from getting what they wanted. And so the dragon will be reborn over and over within the man's reincarnation, hoping that one day it will get to see those it loves again." she finished the story. "Wow that's incredible, who knew such love could breed such violence" said an amazed Dawn. "It seems that Sinnoh and Hoenn aren't the only regions with violent pasts." Alder added.

"Wait there's more" Cynthia interrupted as the translation program began spitting out additional information. "It says that the forces of nature will reunite the dragons together with three humans and will cause an unstoppable catastrophe that will sweep through the world." Juniper finished reading the script. "What does it mean by a catastrophe" a scared Iris wondered. "It could be anything from a storm to a war." answered Cynthia. "What doesn't make sense is why the forces of nature would work together. I mean we just saw them a few weeks ago and their flavor combination was extremely lacking." Cilan informed the others. "Your right, also we need to find out what three humans this prophecy is referring too" Alder pondered out loud. "Enough of that for now we should probably get some sleep" Juniper interrupted. "Agreed, I'll get this little one to bed." Dawn added, referring to Meloetta in her arms. The others agreed and headed back to their own villa, while Dawn and Cynthia hit the hay as well. What they didn't notice was that Team Rocket had been listening in on their conversation. The trio of misfits began planning for the next day where they would retrieve Meloetta for the boss and hopefully net them a promotion. What neither party knew was that there was a third group that was going to throw their proverbial hat into the ring sooner than they thought.

 **How was that? As you probably noticed, this was a smaller chapter in terms of length but the others should be longer. I brought in more mythology to the story as well as bringing up more of Cynthia's and Dawn's activities. I wonder if Team Rocket will play a role or not. Find out next time. As always, fave, follow, and review. Commard out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we are Chapter 7. Now is the time where we start to find out the true goal of these two gym leaders. Ash is on his way to some sort of ceremony to awaken the original dragon. How will this end up and will he encounter his friends? Only time will tell.**

"Human Speech"

" _Human Thought"_

" **Pokemon Speech** "

" _ **Pokemon Thought**_ "

 **Chapter 7**

Ash was woken by a loud crash as he realized the plane had landed. He was now stripped naked but was still chained to the moving table. "Rise and shine dear, Its almost time for the ceremony" Elesa squealed with joy as she began pushing the table towards the cargo exit. Ash tried his hardest to escape but was stopped by a sharp pain in his chest. "You see my dear, the crystal won't let you leave, it knows that this is your destiny." Skyla explained as they wheeled him into an open chamber. In the center of the chamber was a giant stone slab on the ground with intricate runes surrounding it. They lowered Ash onto the stone and then Skyla took the butt-plug out of her ass and shit the semen on Ash's crystal. The two girls then began sitting in a meditative position next to him on either side. They each took out a knife and held it above Ash's chest. "What are you going to do with those" he asked as his body shook in fear. "Just starting the ceremony" Skyla responded as the two of them slit their own wrists and began to bleed onto the crystal in Ash's chest. Ash saw the runes in the floor glow white but his head felt like it was about to explode causing him to fall into unconsciousness.

 **Inside Ash's Mind**

Ash was floating in and empty abyss "What have I done to deserve this?" he said to himself. "It's your destiny, or rather my destiny." a voice said from afar. "Who's there?" Ash ordered as a figure appeared in front of him. His mouth dropped, standing in front of him was an identical copy of himself (tattoos and all). "The name is Ashton, and I am part of you that has been locked deep inside of your consciousness since the day you were born." the now named Ashton revealed. "I will be the one to rule your world and there is nothing you can do to stop me now that I am with my beloveds." he laughed. "I will never let that happen." Ash yelled, lunging forward at his doppelganger. Ashton merely sidestepped the punch and threw Ash against a wall. Ash tried to come in for another swipe but was stopped as a giant cage fell over him. "You can't keep me here forever. I will find a way to escape." Ash roared defiantly. "Stay here and be a good boy and I might let you out once in a while" the double responded.

 **Ruin Cavern**

Both former gym leaders were staring intently at the prone young man hoping the ceremony was a success. The body woke up and spoke "thank you for releasing me from my prison ladies. I, Ashton owe you a great debt". "It was no big deal, after all we are destined to be together, Original Dragon" Elesa responded and kissed Ashton on thee cheek as he stood up and got used to his surroundings. "By the way, what happened to the weakling man." Skyla asked, "He's locked away for now, hopefully he will never resurface again" responded Ashton stretching on the ground. Then a humanoid purple pokemon teleported into the room and began to speak, " **Ladies the man who ordered my creation is nearing our location** ". "Thank you Mewtwo, we'll make sure to get revenge for you, just make sure to take care of the loose ends afterwards" Elesa retorted. The Psychic type nodded before teleporting away leaving the three _humans_ alone. "Why don't you check out the art room for a little bit while we go run some errands." suggested Skyla ,"You might find something you like in there". "Alright go take care of your business, I'll see you soon." Ashton answered as he walked away deeper into the cavern. "Just one last thing to take care of before we can start on a new masterpiece" Elesa whispered, as the two girls walked over to the corner where a closet opened up. Inside were four spandex suites (Think Zero Suit Samus), one white, one ice blue, one illiac, and one black. Elesa put on the black, while Skyla took the white. "The time is upon us, lets show the Forces of Nature we are ready." Skyla spoke out. Wings sprouted from the medallions in there backs matching the color of their suites as they took off in the air outside.

 **Undella Town**

The next morning began rather quietly. Dawn was left to her own devices with Meloetta while Cynthia and the others. She was outside practicing a contest routine when suddenly a mechanical hand shot out of a nearby bush and grabbed Meloetta. "What the" Dawn gasped as the mythical was reeled into a clear capsule. Laughter could be heard as the perpetrators were revealed to be Team Rocket. (After a long motto) "Well what to we have here, a little twerpette alone" James taunted. "Indeed it's a shame she won't be able to help Meloetta" Meowth added as they began to retreat. "Mamoswine Icicle Crash" Dawn ordered, Mamoswine unleashed it's attack towards the trio causing a giant explosion. Dawn looked past the smoke to see Team Rocket flying away on Glider. "Bring Meloetta back this instant" she yelled in protest trying to keep up. Unfortunately there was nothing she could do, luckily the rest of the group pulled up in a car. "Dawn get in and we'll track them down" Alder motioned to the girl. She nodded in her head and hopped in as they followed the glider down to the beach where Team Rocket headed out into the ocean. The group grabbed a speed boat and raced after them. "Do you think they're heading to the ruins?" Alder asked, "I believe they are trying to unleash what was described in the prophecy, we have to stop it." exclaimed Cynthia. The rest of them nodded but gaped as they saw the rocket trio enter a aircraft with a giant R on the side of it. The air craft then sped off into the direction of the ruins. "Full throttle we have to get there now." Juniper ordered, as the boat sped up to try and catch up

 **Aboard the Rocket Aircraft**

"Sir we brought you the pokemon you asked for." James said as he handed over the capsule containing Meloetta to a shadowy figure. "Excellent you've done well. Now lets get the ceremony ready." the figure said as the aircraft stopped on the outside of the ruins. The capsule containing Meloetta was floated outside of the vehicle when the figure approached the door, revealing himself to be the boss of Team Rocket Giovanni. He took a tri-colored amulet and began to speak "Guardians of the earth, lightning, and sky it is now the time. Heed my call, and together we will rule over all". His chant finished and the sky grew black around him and three powerful surges of energy began to approach the aircraft. He grinned as these energies came to a grinding halt next to his shift revealing them to be the Forces of nature.

 **Down Below**

Cynthia's boat came to a screeching stop below the aircraft as they were pushed away by an unknown force. "What in the name of Arceus is this" Dawn let out, frustrated at the situation. "I don't know but look up there" Iris pointed, "It's the forces of nature". We need to get up there and break them out of their senses. If we don't it could mean the end of all life in Unova." explained Juniper, trying to get a reading on the energy field.

 **Above on the Aircraft**

All was going according to plan for Giovanni, he would use these legendary pokemon to conquer Kanto. After that the rest of the world would follow soon enough. Suddenly there was a loud beeping noise coming from the cockpit "Sir I'm picking up two more energy signals. They seem to be emerging from the ruins and are heading straight for us." his assistant revealed. "What could that possibly…" he was interrupted as two figures flashed into the aircraft. "What the hell?" he said. The figures were the size of young adults but had wings sprouting out of their backs like pokemon. "What the hell are you" Giovanni spat out, as the two figures stepped forward. Suddenly Giovanni felt a searing headache as control of the forces of nature was torn from him. "Giovanni of Team Rocket, your time is at end" spoke a feminine voice, "Quick you three get them" he ordered the trio to act. They were never given a chance to respond as Forces of Nature fired attacks at the aircraft, destroying it along with those onboard completely.

 **Down Below**

"I've never seen a legendary pokemon outright attack someone before" Juniper said as the boat sped aside to avoid the wreckage. "Your right, what do you think broke the control over them" asked Alder, "Perhaps the flavor of evil was not strong enough" Cilan suggested. Everyone else sweat-dropped at this as Meloetta was seen flying away. The boat swung around the backside of the ruins where there was a new revealed pyramid and steps could be seen. "Look at this, hey Dawn you want to explore this now" Cynthia asked excitedly. "What are you talking about we just saw people get blown to smithereens." she replied. "No I think both of you should go, it will take your mind off what is going on." Juniper added "After all if this was revealed after the Forces of Nature appeared, they obviously want us to explore it. Dawn nodded as the two of them stepped on the stair well, "we'll be back in three hours so just wait here" Cynthia ordered. The rest of the group nodded as the two Sinnoh natives went up into the cavern.

 **Inside the Cavern**

They got inside and followed the hallway down to a diverged two-way path. "Do you want to split up?" Cynthia asked, trying to see farther down one of the hallways. "Sure but if one of us gets in trouble make sure to contact the other on our poketch" Dawn agreed to on these terms. So the two split up not knowing that they were being followed by a pair of shadows.

 **Outside on the boat**

Alder, Juniper, Cilan, and Iris were sitting out on the boat waiting for their two friends to come back. "Has it been three hours yet?" whined Iris, "No only 20 minutes, why don't you go fishing and see if you can catch a pokemon." Alder responded while reading a book. Iris pouted but got her fishing rod out and casted it into the water. After about five minutes she felt a giant tug on the line and it began to pull her overboard. Cilan quickly grabbed onto to Iris and acted as supported "I want whatever this pokemon has been eating" he exclaimed as the fought to reel the catch in. Juniper and Aldder became curious, wanting to see just what sort of pokemon this was as the peered over the side of the boat to watch. Iris was able to reel the catch all of the way up to the surface but it wasn't a water type pokemon. Instead Mewtwo popped out of the water holding the lure. " **Gotcha** " he said unleashing his powers onto the four humans. Since they stared directly into him, Mewtwo was able to alter their memories so that they would never remember meeting Dawn and Cynthia in Unova. He also gave them and extra compulsion to forget that the ancient ruins existed. With his work finished he disappeared under the water and watched as the humans drove away back to the dock. " **My mission is complete, now time to watch things play out.** " he said to himself before teleporting away as the pyramid sunk beneath the sea.

 **With Cynthia**

Cynthia was trailing down a hallway looking at the different inscriptions on the walls and trying to figure out what they mean. From what she could make out, it was just a rehash of the prophecy tablet from before. She had also found a mask made out of steel that was shaped exactly like a Garchomp's face. Cynthia thought this could be a great archaeological discovery and prove that Ancient Sinnoh and Unova civilizations crossed paths at some point. While carrying the mask and searching for more artifacts, she continued along until she reached and open atrium with a giant stone slab on the floor (sound familiar). " _From what I can gather this must be where the ceremony would take place_ " she thought. Cynthia began to translate the writing on the slab. "Once the dragon is released from it's shell, nothing will stand in the way of paradise and being reunited with those it loved." she read, wondering what paradise could mean. What she didn't notice was that a shadow was closing in behind her. Cynthia continued to try and translate "A paradise that will lay waste to those unworthy to live in it" she finished. "Why would someone be unable to live in a paradise" Cynthia said aloud. "Because they invade another's property and are self entitled whores." a voice whispered behind her. Cynthia tried to turn around fast enough to see who said that only to be met with darkness as she was sent into unconsciousness. "Sky I've got the champion, take care of the little penguin." the now revealed Elesa said through telepathy.

 **With Dawn**

Dawn was having a great experience exploring the ruins as her side of the cave had beautiful drawings on the walls. Dawn had always been interested in art as a child so this gave her an opportunity to view never before seen art. The paintings seemed to be detailing the story of the Original Dragon but she saw a doorway with a stone inscription above and became distracted by this. " _I wonder if there is more artwork in here_ " she thought, opening up the door and stepping inside. The room was dark and musty as is was only lit with a few torches walked over and saw small droplets of white fluid coming from another doorway. "What could possibly be causing this" Dawn said aloud, as she was confused due to the fact that there was no natural way something like this could happen inside ruins far from civilization. She opened the door and gasped in shock. Inside was her friend Zoey, naked and covered in body paint (Or what she assumes to be body paint), tied up to a chair with a gag in her mouth and white liquid pouring out of her vagina. "Dear Arceus" Dawn whispered as she went over to her unconscious friend and began to untie her. Zoey's arms and legs were colored to look like Cresselia with a lunar shaping to it. Her torso appeared to have a Dialga design covering her entire chest, back, and nether regions where and a white ancient symbol for time was on her pubis as well a pink symbol for moon of each ass-cheek. Her face was made to look like a Glameow and even had detailed whiskers. Dawn removed Zoey's gag, which caused the girl to stir and wake up. "Dawn is that you" she whispered weakly as Dawn tried to regain her bearings. "Zoey who did this to you" Dawn asked as she tried to rub some the _paint_ off with a cloth. It had been clear that Zoey had been left like this for quite some time but her body looked like it was in pristine condition. "Dawn you have to get out of here before they find you" her friend warned as Zoey nearly collapsed. "Don't worry I'm getting you out of here" assured Dawn as she ran the cloth over Zoey's face to clean the whiskers only to find out that they were real. "Have you come to join our small family little penguin" a voice behind the two of them said. Dawn had no time to react as she was knocked out. "Well looks like you have a friend, aye Gemini Time." Skyla said stepping into the frame. "Dawn no, wake up, wake up and escape" Zoey screamed with all of her strength. "It's too late Gemini Time, the Sinnoh Trio will be complete soon." taunted Skyla, before Zoey too fell into unconsciousness.

 **WHAT! WHY IS MEWTWO HELPING THEM. It will all be explained in due time. Cynthia Dawn, and even Zoey are now captured by the trio. It turns out E and Sky already had some entangled before Ash. Don't worry the actual Ash will return, but for now Ashton is in the world of the living. The suits help during combat and flight but why is there a fourth one? Could someone else be joining the family? Try and guess. As always Fave, Follow and Review. Until Next time, Commard Out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello and welcome back to the story. The last time we left off Dawn and Cynthia were captured by the dragons after they discovered a violated Zoey. Mewtwo's involvement will be explained soon so just be patient. Anyway lets get started.**

"Human speech"

 _"Human thought"_

 **"Pokemon** **speech** "

" ** _Pokemon thought_** "

 **Chapter 8**

Dawn stirred and woke up finding that she was unable to move and naked as the day she was born. She was chained to a table lying flat on her back but was tilted on a slant so she could see her captors. Standing in front of her were two naked women she recognized from different places. She recognized Elesa from her modeling career and Skyla from being the pilot who Ash was killed with. " _What is with people and body paint._ " Dawn thought. "Skyla how are you alive, you died with Ash?" questioned, Dawn stunned to see the pilot. "Oh you recognize me, well lets just say we faked our own deaths so we could spend some time together." Skyla responded. "Don't expect Ash to come and save you, he's a little preoccupied at the moment" Elesa retorted "What did you do to him and what do you want with me" she asked as they stepped closer to her. "Oh my dear Gemini Space, we want you to control Palkia and Darkrai for us." Skyla said cheekily. "How am I supposed to do something like that?" yelled Dawn trying to break free from her chains. "Oh you don't get to do anything, they just get to use your body as a medium to prevent Arceus's influence and join us." Elesa explained. "And how are you going to do that." Dawn spat out, "simple were going to cover your body in ink like your friend Gemini Time" Skyla revealed. "So your going to cover me in body paint like Zoey" Dawn said stifling laughter at this ludicrous idea. "Oh no we're doing it with ink, lots and lots of ink" said Elesa as the two of them turned on lights revealing two tattoo set-ups.

Dawn's mouth dropped "It's real, dear Arceus its all real. That wasn't body paint on Zoey" Dawn whispered it disbelief. "It was all tattoos, what we did to Gemini Time and you will never be undone." Skyla laughed as the two of them approached the table. Dawn felt a sense of urgency as she tried once again to break free from her shackles but was paralyzed by an electric pulse from Elesa. "Now that you are comfy let's get started" grinned Elesa as they to hold of the guns and put a cloth gag in Dawns mouth. Elesa put metal to skin for a test and heard Dawn scream in pain through the gag. The two girls giggled at the sound of pain as they began their work. Elesa was tasked with the legs and torso while Skyla was in charge of the arms and back. The table was maneuvered multiple times so that the girls could have an easier time with the tougher places to tattoo. It took over five hours but the girls were proud of what they accomplished so far.

Dawn's arms, legs, and torso were styled exactly like Palkia's including the round gem on each shoulder. Her torso and breasts also matched the pattern and boy was it lovely to tattoo those, Dawns screams were music to their ears. Her back was covered in a beautiful Darkrai Tattoo with his head on the back of her neck. In fact the remaining skin left was the face and pelvic area, as her ass was covered in the bottom half of the Darkrai pattern and a red ancient rune of each butt cheek for Nightmare. "Well Sky are you ready for the final third of our work?" spoke Elesa, "This time I want the snatch so I can tease her." Skyla ordered. Elesa nodded and let her friend go to Dawn's pelvis while she straddled Dawn's neck to work on her face. Dawn screamed as the needles hit the two most sensitive places on her body. "Well since your are no longer Dawn of Twinleaf town but Gemini Space, how about I give you something as a reminder of your old identity" taunted Elesa as a pattern began to take shape. Dawn was crying and quaking in fear as the gun got dangerously close to her eyes multiple times. Another two hours had passed before the girls put the table vertical to view their work.

Gemini Space's pelvis was now covered in the Palkia pattern as well, however on her pubis was the black ancient rune for space. Skyla would blow into her vagina teasing Gemini Space and causing her to cum multiple times leaving her exhausted. Gemini Space's face was an even better work of art. Despite the difficulty of the pattern, every inch of skin was filled in to look exactly the head of a Piplup. "Hey E, I think you missed a spot." Skula said, pointing towards Gemini Space lips, which remained their natural color. "Oh no, its time for the final phase of the makeover, the beak." Elesa revealed as she pulled out two halves of what appeared to be a metal beak. Gemini Space began to cry and scream in pain as the two girls cut off her lips and started to weld the beak to her mouth using blowtorches. The pain from this was indescribable and way too much for Gemini Space to handle causing her to pass out. "Lovely, we have some peace and quite now." Skyla said as they finish melding the final touches together. "We still have six hours to set up our first exhibit so lets do that before going to bed." responded Elesa.

 **Three Hours Later: Empty Room**

Gemini Space opened her eyes and found out she was tied to a pole in the middle of an empty room. It was then she remembered what those monsters did to her body, mutilating her mouth and attaching a beak to it. Something else felt different about her body as well, it felt as if her skin was super tight against her body. Suddenly a vent in the ceiling was kicked out and someone fell through it. The light from the flames revealed it to be Ash, however his body did not manage to remain unscathed by her two captors. " _Thank Arceus Ash is alright, maybe we can get out of here after all_ " she thought as he ran over. "Dawn, Dawn are you alright?" he asked, removing the handcuffs on her ankles and wrists. "I'm as well as I can." she tried to say, although it came out a bit muffled due to her new beak. "We have to get out of here, I grabbed your pokemon and if we get to the hangar we can escape and get others to come back and help Zoey" Ash said calmly as he knelt down. "Thank you Ash" she whispered, "Oh, don't thank me, this was all a trick" he responded and locked her feet to the pole. "Wha…" Gemini Space was shocked as she was knocked face first into the ground and in one swift motion Ash froze her hands together behind her back using ice. "But why?" she muffled out, letting tears drop from her eyes. "Because I'm not Ash" he said walking over so he could look into her eyes. "You know the legend of the Original Dragon from the tablet you stole. Well I am the original dragon, Ashton and that little weakling Ash was the reincarnation of that wretched man." he revealed.

Gemini Space's eyes widened, as she saw Ashton's large penis fully erect in front of her. " _That thing is at least 14 inches long and three inches wide_." she thought, astounded as Ashton maneuvered behind her to where she couldn't see him. "Now my beloveds and I will conquer the world and you will be our tools." he explained, dragging a clawed finger across her naked back. Gemini Space winced as pain ran through her spine but she tried to show Ashton no fear. "You know what I love about giving my blood for the ink of these tattoos." he whispered stroking the rune for nightmare on her left butt-cheek causing her ass to rise into the air. "Is that because of my power, it acts exactly like a rubber suit and multiplies your pain and pleasure ten-fold." Ashton said as he extended his claws and sunk them in Gemini Space's ass. She let out a horrifying screech as she finally realized what the tightness in her skin was from earlier. "Don't feel bad, your not the first to fall for this, I did the exact same thing to Gemini Time." taunted Ashton as he lowered himself into position. Gemini Space felt something hard rub between her ass-cheeks " _Dear Arceus, he's going to rape me. That's why Zoey was so traumatized when I found her, he raped her as well_ " she thought. Ashton then lined up his penis directly under her snatch as she quaked in fear. "I hope you like it dry and hard, because it will be this way for eternity" he teased, before thrusting upward straight into her vagina and bursting right through her hymen. Gemini Space screamed as Ashton gyrated himself on her body, feeling her round ass firmly in his grip as his dick was massaged by her walls. " _Everything hurts, he was right about it being like a rubber suit_ " she thought as her body came over her captor's member. This would become a familiar feeling to the bound girl over the next half hour as her walls were forced to accommodate such a massive phallus. She could feel her vaginal membrane tearing as blood started to flow out of her pussy. This triggered a final push for survival as her walls clamped down like a vacuum on the large phallus inside of her. "Welcome to your new destiny." Ashton roared as he unleashed a load of semen inside of the poor girl. Gemini Space felt relief as her captor pulled both his dick and claws out of her, only for this to be replaced by horror as she felt something hardening inside of her snatch. "Ah, I see you've noticed my survival mechanism." he began "You see when I was a full dragon we had our semen harden and form a barrier so that other males couldn't steal our mates. It should liquefy by tomorrow". Ashton got up and opened the door, "I hope you enjoyed that because that is just the first of many experiences here." he laughed and exited the room. Gemini Space was left on the ground bleeding and in pain, she tried to at least get on her knees but the stone-like semen weighed too much and she collapsed from exhaustion.

 **Two Hours Later: Art Room**

"Wakey, wakey Gemini's, its time for your reveal" said Skyla as Gemini Space was again roused from her sleep. She looked around groggily and found her hands chained to a hook in the ceiling floating 5 feet off the ground with Gemini Time hanging behind her but facing the opposite direction. They were in a 20 foot circular room filled entirely with mirrors, allowing for themselves to see each other. "I'm glad both of you are awake so we can get started" Elesa began as the two captors wheeled in a clothed covered object through a door. "Go to hell you two, you think you can get away with what you did to us" Gemini Time responded trying to swing her body but couldn't due to the hardened cum inside of her. "Oh yes we do. We've already broken Gemini Space's spirit and you will follow soon to my dear." the former model stated, looking over to Gemini Space who was broken and defeated. "Dawn, you have to remain strong." she tried to encourage her friend. "Zoey I don't know if I can." her friend responded back. It was at this moment that Gemini Time noticed that Skyla was filming them. "Oh well, let's get them hooked up." said Elesa as she removed the covering off of the item she wheeled in. The contraption itself looked pretty basic at a first glance. It was a small silver metal pole with a mechanical piece the size of a basketball at each end. The piece was u-shaped in nature and was both firm and lightweight. "What is that?" asked a scared Gemini Space, as they were slowly lowered down on of it. "It's just something to pass the time for nine months" Elesa said, as the girls descended upon the devices, which lined up right with their privates. This left about two feet of space between the two captives' backs "Now the fun begins" Skyla said as both girls pressed a button in the center of the rod.

Both Gemini's let out horrifying screams as the u-shaped devices clamped to their vaginas and ass-holes with a violent suction. "Now that's a noise I want to hear more of." Skyla taunted them with the camera. Gemini Space felt something large start to enter both of her holes cutting right through the hardened cum of Ashton. "Please stop." she pleaded, crying for mercy as the objects entered even further into her caverns. The same thing was happening to Gemini Time as well, causing the orange haired girl curse at the two captors. "We can't do that my dear, we have to build your stamina up for the next romp with Ashton in nine months" explained Elesa as the now identified dildos finally stopped expanding. "We would rather starve ourselves and die then go through that again" "Why, what would happen in nine months" Gemini Time asked. "Why, you will be giving birth, didn't you know that you are now pregnant with Ashton's child" revealed Skyla. Both captives immediately froze at this revelation not knowing how to react as they were carrying their rapist's child. "The best part is, you get to do it over again and have another child." laughed Elesa, "Yeah right will starve ourselves to death before that happens." shouted Gemini Time defiantly "It's a shame that's impossible. For you see ever since Ashton was released any person containing his blood in their skin requires no nutrients to survive at all." revealed Elesa. "In fact, it gives your bodies eternal youth and immortality that can only be released by Ashton or by having the tattoos removed." added Skyla as shit and urine flowed out of the middle of the device down into a drain. The girls didn't respond to this and hung their heads in silence as tears dripped down their faces, as they just realized they were doomed unless someone could find them. Their captors took this opportunity to place a gag in each captives' mouths. Gemini Time had a ball gag that was painted like a watch, while Gemini Space had a penis one painted like a spaceship. After making sure they were fastened tightly Elesa began to speak "You two are the first pieces of art to be on display" she finished and placed a plaque next to the device. It read: The Gemini, twins, meant to be joyous together but in the end cannot, so they must settle for being in pain with one another. Skyla then clicked on a switch causing the dildos to start vibrating at a rapid pace. The Gemini's cried in pain as their bodies were assaulted with an absurd amount of pleasure that would have killed any normal human being. "Remember girls there is no hope, there is no escape. So you might as well enjoy it." said Skyla as they turned off the lights and exited the room, leaving their first artwork to suffer in the darkness.

 **How was that. It might have been a little excessive but I feel it put the horror that Dawn and Zoey are facing into perspective. Cynthia's judgement will happen next chapter so stay tuned for that. As always fave, follow, and review. Until next time, Commard out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back, what can I say It's been a while since the last chapter. I've been busy with life but now I've gotten the urge to write again. Last time we left off Dawn and Zoey became the Gemini twins and Cynthia was still MIA. Let's get this show on the road.**

 **Chapter 9**

"human speech"

 _"Human thought"_

 **"Pokemon Speech"**

 _ **"Pokemon**_ **thought"**

Cynthia woke up to find herself in a bad position. She was currently naked and immobile, with her arms and legs spread and chained inside of a circular object. She nearly let out a scream at this image but was interrupted as two figures walked into her view. "Well it seems the champion has awoken from her slumber" one said approaching her vision. "Elesa? Elesa is that you" Cynthia asked as her vision adjusted to the lighting, revealing the naked gym leaders. "Ah my dear Cynthia you've been a bad girl recently." spoke Elesa as she walked in front. "You break into our home and steal our stuff after lying about me to all of the gym leaders". "What are you talking about and what have you done to your body" Cynthia asked, disturbed at the sight before her. "Hush my dear, first off you told all of my fellow gym leaders that I slept my way to get all of my fame and fortune." Elesa yelled out. "I didn't mean to, I was jealous of your beauty and didn't think you were that good of a battler." Cynthia responded, before being slapped in the face by the former gym leader. "As for what I did to our bodies, well I'm sure you read the inscriptions in the cave about the original dragon." added Skyla. Cynthia nodded as her face stung "yeah by the way you look, you two are part of some cult that worships it".

"Silly Cynthia we are like this because we are the reincarnations of the dragon's lovers." Skyla retorted, shocking the champion. "That's not even the best part, Ash Ketchum was the man's reincarnation". Cynthia sat in stunned silence at this revelation " _If they needed Ash for the ritual, then where is he_ " she thought, "Where is Ash, what have you done to him" she yelled. "Oh he's busy in the confines of my mind." said Ashton as he entered the room. "You may call me Ashton and I am the original dragon." he revealed to the sinnoh native. "You made a big mistake coming here champion and now you shall become the newest addition to our art display." Ashton taunted. "What do you mean art display" Cynthia asked, while trying to find a way to escape. "You see our goal is to take over this wretched world and create our own paradise free from Arceus's restrictions. But to do that we need allies." Skyla began. "Our allies will come in the form of other legendary pokemon but they need to be freed from Arceus's influence." continued Elesa. "To do that we need to use your body as a medium" Ashton finished the little speech. "How am I supposed to be a medium to help you control a legendary pokemon" a puzzled Cynthia asked as she tried to find a week link in her bindings.

"Just look at Gemini's Space and Time (Now will be referred to as GS and GT)" Ashton turned on a monitor revealing the two bound coordinators. Cynthia gasped in shock and anger. Dawn and Zoey were covered in tattoos, basically being raped by a metal contraption. "What in the name of Arceus did you do to them" she asked in fear. "You see the patterns covering their bodies act as a connection to the pokemon they represent, thus skewing the connection of Arceus." Ashton revealed as the two gym leaders wheeled in carts. "But there is no possible way humans can survive something like that." Cynthia pleaded in fear as the trio smiled. "Your right but they are no longer humans" Skyla answered, "Once the transformation is complete you will be forever linked to us. This means your survival depends on our gratitude to keeping you alive". "Now lets start prepping you for your makeover" Elesa said cheerfully, as the three of them took out hair buzzers. Cynthia cursed and tried to move her body but was shocked by an electric current fro Elesa. "None of that my dear champion. We can't have you running off and escaping" Ashton chastised her as the trio began buzzing off Cynthia's golden locks. Cynthia cursed and yelled obscenities at the three beings in front of her but it got no reaction from them. It didn't take long for the trio to buzz off all of her hair and so Ashton took it a step further. He lathered Cynthia's head with shaving cream and began to shave any remaining follicles with a razor. "Girls get her lower regions, I'll take care of her head." he ordered continuing the soft strokes of the razor. The girls nodded as Skyla waxed Cynthia's legs, while Elesa knelt next to her pussy.

"My what a naughty girl leaving your snatch like this." she teased, before placing a roll of duck tape over the pubis covered in hair. "Wait please don't" Cynthia pleaded but was interrupted as Elesa tore off the piece of tape along with every single strand of hair with it. The poor champion screamed in pain as her pubis turned red from Elesa's action. After several more minutes the trio stepped back to admire their work. The champion now lacked any hair on her body, complete with a shiny bald head. "My dear Skyla please prepare the next stage of the transformation" Ashton asked as the young women went over to the corner of the room to reveal a furnace. "You see my dear champion you waltz around like you own the place. Well let me tell you something, this isn't Sinnoh" spit Ashton as he went over and pulled something out using tongs. The object was revealed to be the Garchomp mask Cynthia had stolen earlier while exploring the ruins. However it now was burning hot from being left in the furnace. "Since you wanted the mask so much we decided you could wear it forever" Ashton teased as he grabbed the back of Cynthia's head and prevented her from moving. Skyla approached with the mask and slid it over her face from behind. Cynthia screamed out in pain as the mask scorched and fused with her face covering her eyes and nose. The pain was too much and she blacked out. "Such disappointment, she couldn't even last through this" Elesa shook her head. "Oh well at least the inking will be easy" Skyla responded as three tattoo setups were wheeled in and prepped.

The trio began to mark the champions body like they had done to their two other victims. The rest of Cynthia's face and head were filled in with a pattern to match her mask. It was at this point Cynthia regained consciousness. "So champion how do you like your headgear." Skyla taunted as Cynthia saw her head in a mirror. "What have you done to me?" Cynthia gasped, shaking uncontrollably. "My dear we are just getting started." Asthon explained as brought over the rest of the ink machines. Cynthia tried to struggle but her body was still paralyzed and the three captors pounced. The trio started in her chest and Arms, with Ashton taking the chest. The girls drew silver metallic pattern, with molten red streaks on her arms and hands. This was to represent Heatran. Ashton began a Giratina pattern on Cynthia's abdomen, filling every nook and cranny of her smooth skin to match the renegade pokemon's neck and chest. Cynthia screamed in pain as the needles etched the ink into her skin but was helpless against their shackles. After this the girls drew the Heatran pattern on the champion's feet and legs as well so that all of her limbs were covered in the molten art. Ashton added to the Giratina pattern by covering her back with the grey and gold pattern, as well as adding the renegade's dark wings. All that was left to cover was the poor girl's ass and pubis, which was still a dark red from the duck tape. It was at this moment Cynthia felt her body tighten up like she had a second skin, "What's going on with my body" she asked, frightened by this feeling. "Well you see" Ashton began, cupping her chin. "The ink we use contains a mixture of our blood and acts like a rubber suit on the body to intensify pain". As he finished the sentence Elesa produced a whip and hit the champion in the back. Cynthia screamed as an unbearable pain reverberated through her body and her skin tightened.

"Now let's finish up so the champion can be complete." ordered Skyla to get the other two back on track. The other two nodded and began to work on the remaining two spots left. Skyla bent down to etch more of the renegade pattern on her pelvis, along with the ancient molten-colored symbol for anti-matter on Cynthia's pubis. This caused the screaming champion to unconsciously buck her hips upon completion. Her ass now the molten lead pattern on it from Elesa and on each butt-cheek a black ancient symbol for lava was emblazed. "Now my sweet champion, it's time for us to get our revenge for breaking into our home." said Ashton as he maneuvered the gyro table so that the woman was slanted upward. Cynthia watched in horror as she saw the two girls strap large dildos to themselves as well as Ashton's member increase drastically in size. "What are you going to do to me" Cynthia asked, concerned for her life. "You see, each women we chose will bear Ashton's child to serve the new world we will create." Skyla began standing behind the champion's head. "Usually he would do this alone. However since you have wronged each of us in the past, we felt it was ok to join on the action." added Elesa, standing underneath Cynthia's ass. Ashton straddled Cynthia's legs and sunk his claws into her pelvis for grip.

With one strong motion he inserted himself into the champion, busting right through her hymen. This caused the champion to scream in pain as her virginity was taken and Ashton began his rapid fucking of her body. Cynthia's screams were halted as Elesa thrusted her dildo into the champion's mouth. The model then began to push in and out of the champion's throat, clogging her airway. Finally Skyla slid her pelvis behind Cynthia's ass and slid the dildo into her rectum. The three captors violently assaulted the champion's body as they increased the tempo in which they raped her. "You see my dear, this is what happens when you break into another's home" Ashton said as he raked his claws across her pelvis and abdomen causing traces of blood to appear. Cynthia tried to scream through the dildo but was reprimanded by Elesa who grabbed onto the corners of her mask and pulled backwards. This caused the champion's head to be bent back, allowing for Elesa to push deeper into her throat. "Oh my, your ass is so tight" Skyla let out, relishing the feeling of control she had over the women. "I could fuck you forever" she continued and gave the champion a few smacks on the cheek for good measure. Cynthia's body was not responding normally, as she came multiple times for these monsters assaulting her. " _Please stop I can't take much more of this_ " she pleaded in her mind. Just then, Elesa let out a hum of satisfaction as she unleashed a load of fluid into the champion's mouth.

Cynthia screamed through this action as the fluid began to fill up her throat and began to choke her until Elesa pulled out with a pop. She tried to spit the fluid up but was stopped as Elesa hit her in the neck causing her to swallow it instead. "None of that sweetie. When we bestow a gift upon you you're supposed to take it in stride." Elesa giggled. Skyla deposited her own load into Cynthia's rectum and pulled out as well leaving Ashton to have the champion to himself. Ashton was currently having his way with Cynthia's pussy when he felt her walls clamp down with more force than they had previously. "Are you ready to experience my seed champion" he taunted before shoving his dick into the back of her vagina. Cynthia was about to protest, albeit weakly before Ashton reached his limit. With a mighty roar the original dragon unleashed his cum into their victim. Cynthia screamed as the scorching hot liquid entered her pussy and began to solidify and stretch her. The pain from this caused her to faint again as Ashton pulled out. "Look at the champion now" said Ashton removing the girl from her bonds and picked her up. "Yes it seems you we were too much for her." Elesa added. "Let's fix that for next time shall we." Skyla finished, as the trio went off into another room.

 **Two Hours Later**

Cynthia stirred and awoke only to find herself in another predicament. She was currently sitting in a glass chair with her hands and feet tied to the arms and legs of it. "How do you like your new throne champion?" Skyla teased, "I hope you enjoy it because you are going to be spending the rest of your miserable days here." Elesa added. "It's quite nice once you get used to it" Cynthia started before being smacked across the face by Ashton. "You have no idea what your fate is do you. You are destined to stay here and suffer without food or drink for the rest of your life." he spat. The reality of her situation finally began to settle into Cynthia's mind. "But that would mean you'd kill me through starvation" she let out. "You would think so, but you stay alive thanks to your link to us." he explained, running a few fingers over the champion's tattoos. "The only thing you get to is shit and piss away your sorrows." Elesa chimed in. "You stay here and be a work of art for us while we get to have all of the fun." finished Ashton. Cynthia finally noticed a plaque down at her feet, it read "Here lies a champion who was not content with what she had and thus was punished for her advancement". "What the hell does that mean" Cynthia asked confused. "It means you are no longer Cynthia, but simply the champion. Your arrogance has reached it's limit and you will be punished for it." Elesa elaborated. Ashton then approached the Champion carrying a metal device (the same one used on the gemini's). He cut a hole in the base of the chair before sliding it underneath the Champion's privates. "What's this" she asked in fear, trembling from the cold steel touching her sensitive areas. "You'll see" retorted Skyla as she pressed a button causing the metal to clamp down on the Champion's vagina and anus. The artwork screamed as something drilled deep within her core and began to vibrate. Shit and urine began to drain out below the throne as the Champion screamed in pain. "Now stay here and be a good girl till we come to collect my child." Ashton revealed the pregnancy to the Champion, who began sobbing in pain. "Don't worry we'll leave you with some company." Elesa added, turning on a television monitor to reveal the Gemini Twins struggling with their own problems. "They can see you as well, so why don't you have a chat." taunted Skyla, as the trio left their newest piece to her suffering.

 **Poor Cynthia, I mean the three of them really did a number on her. Next time the trio looks for someone to take care of and service their base when they can't. As always follow, fave, and review. Until next time, Commard out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**How's it going guys and girls. I ended up finishing this chapter early so might as well post it right? Last time we left off Cynthia had been remodeled into the champion as the Sinnoh trio was released from Arceus's control. Without further ado, let's start chapter 10.**

"Human Speech"

" _Human thoughts"_

 **"Pokemon speech"**

 _ **"Pokemon thoughts"**_

Deep in the recesses of Ashton's mind the being know as Ash Ketchum was sobbing. He had to watch as three of his friends were assaulted and raped by these monsters and could not do a thing to save them. Hopefully he could think of a plan to escape from this prison soon before others fell to the same fate.

 **Real World**

Ashton was with his beloveds, currently training and planning their next move. Ashton was currently sparring with Mewtwo , while the two girls were going at it across the cavern. "We still need to find someone to care for the offspring during our conquest and beyond" Skyla explained as she threw a fireball at Elesa. The electric trainer blocked it with her wing a sent a bolt at Skyla, "I know just the person so don't worry, just prepare the guns and gyro table for later" came the response. Elesa then halted their battle and left to find this person she spoke of while Skyla went to prepare the table and ink. Meanwhile Ashton and Mewtwo were currently trading Psychics and Ice Beams to test each other's power. "So where did you come from, after all I don't remember ever seeing your kind when I was alive last." Ashton asked. " **My story confirms why you hate humans** " Mewtwo responded. He then told the original dragon of his origin at the hands of Giovanni and Team Rocket. "Humans can truly be disgusting creatures" Ashton spit out, "But tell me, if Ash had changed your mind how did you end up agreeing to be part of this plan?" he prodded the psychic type. " **Well you see…** ".

 **Flashback Three Months Ago**

Mewtwo was upset. He had explored countless parts of the world over the past several years and had seen the same crimes occur every place he went. These crimes were the abuse of pokemon and pollution by the humans on the planet. Despite being convinced by Ash several years ago that the species could be saved he was beginning to have doubts. However he would continue to honor the request of his only human friend in hopes that he would be proven wrong. After several hours of flying he had arrived in the Unova region at someplace called Undella Bay. He was flying over the bay itself (making sure to stay in the clouds away from prying eyes) when he noticed a giant pyramid rise from the water. " ** _What is that_** " he wondered, flying into the opening to get a better look. Examining the pictures inside of the caverns gave Mewtwo an idea of the past before he was brought into this world. It was then he sensed two presences in the room ahead. Silently moving along the cavern he saw two young women standing over a stone slab in the floor. "Come on out, we know your back there" said one of them, shocking Mewtwo. " **How could you sense me.** " he gasped, stepping out into the open and revealing himself to the two girls. "These ruins allow us to sense all who enter due to our connection with them." the blonde one replied. "I am Elesa and this is Skyla and we've never seen a pokemon of your species before." she continued. " **And I sense something more about you two than just normal humans. So why don't we come clean with each other**." Mewtwo retorted. Mewtwo explained his origins to the duo and how his view of humans was changed by Ash Ketchum. However recently those views began to falter as he saw more and more evil tainting the world. The girls then told the psychic about the prophecy of the original one and how his soul was being imprisoned in Ash. They then explained that they had to get rid of Ash in order to release him and wanted the Clone's help with their plan to free the other legendaries from Arceus's control. Mewtwo felt that he could not betray Ash after what the boy had done for him. However, his new discoveries of evil had persuaded him otherwise and so he decided to join the young ladies on their quest for justice.

 **Real World**

"Ah you poor soul. I'm sorry you had to go through that. Humans truly are disgusting creatures." said Ashton, putting a comforting hand on the pokemon's shoulder. Mewtwo nodded before responding " **What's done is done and we are well on our way to creating a more beautiful world. Now why don't we grab some lunch while the ladies go do their errand** ". The dragon agreed and the two of them headed off towards the kitchen leaving the women standing there in place. "Alright E, let's go and get the maid." ordered Skyla, as she spread out her wings and prepared to take off. "Sure, and then maybe we can finally start having a little fun around here" the former model replied, as the two off them took off through the water and began soaring through the skies.

 **Several Hours Later: Pallet Town**

Delia Ketchum sat in her kitchen alone and depressed. After all who wouldn't be after learning their only child was killed. To top it all off, his pokemon had disappeared from the ranch with no clues as to where they went. She had shut down emotionally and was currently drowning in whiskey for her sorrows. Professor Oak had tried to snap her out of it on the flight back to Kanto but had no success. News of her son's death had not reached Kanto and would not for some time due to Unova's remoteness. This would give Delia more time to grieve before preparing a funeral and revealing her son's death to his friends. There was a knock on the door, "Mimey" she burped, "tell them to go away". Although the pokemon hated to see his lady like this he would obey her at this time of need and walked over to where the knocking was taking place. Suddenly the door burst open, knocking the psychic type out and startling the drunk woman. Two figures walked into her home and began to speak "Delia Ketchum we are here for you". Before she could respond Delia was zapped by an attack from Elesa and rendered unconscious. "Perfect now lets head back and get to work Sky." The former model said as she picked up the women while her friend grabbed Mimey. "Alright but I'm going to take care of any evidence" the pilot replied, handing Mimey over to Elesa. After waiting for several minutes outside Elesa saw Skyla coming out and threw Mimey to her. "Last one there makes dinner." she teased, before taking off into the sky. Skyla gritted teeth and launched after her. Several minutes later Professor Oak was approaching the house to check on Delia when it exploded, leaving him stunned and speechless, wondering how things could get worse.

 **Back at the Ruins**

Ashton and Mewtwo were called into the transformation room by the girls, where they saw a familiar woman naked, gagged, and bound to the gyro-table. "As you can see my dear dragon we brought you your host's mother to care for our offspring" Skyla explained. Ashton smiled as he could hear the tormented screams of his host inside of his mind at what they were about to do. "Well done ladies, now lets wake her and begin the transformation process." he complimented. It was at this moment that Elesa shocked Delia awake. The poor woman looked around in confusion wondering where she was until she saw Ashton and teared up. "I'm not your son Mrs. Ketchum, and now you will become our new servant. Summon Dialga" Ashton spoke out, channeling energy in his hand. Back in the Art room, GT's tattoo's glowed brightly as her body was hit with immense pain, while GS and Champion tried to figure out what was happening. Dialga emerged from a portal and stepped down into the transformation room. " **What can I do for you original one.** " the lord of time spoke, as he knew it was not yet time to overthrow their father. "I want to turn back the clock on our new servant's body to a time more suitable to raise offspring" explained Ashton. " **It shall be done.** " came the reply as Dialga's eyes glowed and he released a stream of energy that surrounded the bound woman. Delia screamed as she felt her body change and breasts shift causing her immense pain. When all was said and done she looked like she was 21 and felt that age as well. "Nicely done Dialga, you may leave us to continue training." spoke a satisfied Ashton. " **It was a pleasure original one** " Dialga responded before teleporting away. "Finally we can get to work on a new piece of art." exclaimed Skyla. "This one should be rather easy as well, since the design isn't that complex." Elesa added. Delia's eyes widened in horror as she saw the trio take out tattoo guns and load ink into them. Metal then met skin as they began to inject their prisoner with ink.

Delia screamed and tried to move but her body would not respond and a pattern began to form on her. After several hours of working on the mother's body the trio took a step back to marvel at their work. Delia's feet and legs were colored black and made to look like she was wearing a maid's outfit. Her chest and pelvis were colored mostly white, with a frilly pattern going into black on the edges. Her breasts and legs were black to make it look like she was wearing long stockings and an undergarment. Her back was white and black, designed in a patter to look like a corset to match the maid theme. Her pelvis was completely white while there was a black ancient symbol for servant on her pubis. Meanwhile, her ass was pitch black along with a white symbol for servant on each cheek. "So lovely" Elesa teased as she ran a finger along the woman's legs, "Mewtwo if you would be so kind". The Psychic type stepped forward and focused his powers on Delia. Their eyes glowed in synch as he poked through Delia's mind and began to remove all of her memories except for her name and any skills necessary to take care of their future family. Once done, Delia collapsed against the bindings panting as Skyla removed the gag from her mouth. "Lord Ashton, Lady Elesa, Lady Skyla please release me so I can get some chores done." Delia pleaded, as her bindings were removed and she bowed to the trio. "Of course, go prepare dinner for us, we have much to discuss." Ashton ordered, shooing the maid away and turning towards his mates. "Dear we have to add one little thing to your tattoo." Elesa revealed as the two ladies turn their guns back on. "What would that be" he asked, curious aas to what they forgot. "It's to help create a bond with Mewtwo." came Skyla's response as the two of them knelt down next to Ashton's crotch. Ashton merely gave them the ok symbol and the girls added a silver rune on his scrotum between his balls. They then drew a set of purple diamonds on his pubis as well as on the top and bottom of his penis. Finally they added a purple circle to the Tao Trio amulet on his back to complete the process. "Now that we're done, let's get ready for dinner" Ashton said, wincing in slight pain from the new ink. After waiting a half hour, they were called into the dinning area and consumed their dinner.

The girls were surprised at how good the food was but Ashton had experienced it before and remained stone-faced. They then began to discuss the next phase of their art exhibit. "Do you have any ideas for our other pieces" Skyla asked Ashton as he dug into his meal. "Yeah I have the pieces picked out, starting with the princess of that region and the names of the other two will be on your desk in the morning." he responded between bites. Elesa nodded as they ate their meals as well. Delia began to clear off the table allowing the trio to head back to their quarters. Right before reaching his room, Ashton paused as he felt the hands of his companions grab on to his shoulders. "Ashton don't you think you've kept us waiting long enough" Elesa asked, spinning him around. "What do you mea…" he was cut off as Skyla started kissing him full on the lips. "Oh, I see now" Ashton let out as the two of them separated. "How about we take this inside." he added, pulling the two girls into his room. Ashton cupped one of each girls' breasts causing them to shiver from his touch as he grew excited. "Lets get started" came the simple words as he began to kiss Skyla, shoving his tongue into her mouth. Skyla was taken by surprised as she was pushed onto the bed while their tongues fought for dominance. Meanwhile, Elesa snaked underneath Ashton and started to stroke his penis. He broke the kiss with Skyla and began to lick along her collarbone and chest, tracing her gem and tattoo. "Oh Ashton please make love to us, we've been waiting for so long" Skyla pleaded as she writhed beneath him. "Give me a moment dear, I have to split time between, grugh" he grunted as Elesa took his dick in her mouth and began to bob her head back at forth. "Wow, that feels wonderful E" Ashton let out between licks. Elesa grunted in response as she continued to suck on his organ like a lollipop. After several more minutes of this the ancient one paused his licking and grabbed onto Elesa's ankles. "Why did you stop?" Skyla moaned out, "Just watch and see." came the response. Ashton lifted Elesa off the ground and held her upside down with her mouth still on his dick. "You've done very well E, so how about I reward you." and with a grunt he unleashed a load of semen down her throat before pulling out and allowing his excess cum to fall onto her arms and legs. Elesa tried to swallow it all but some remained in her mouth and solidified forming a makeshift gage and the cum on her body bound her to the bed sheets.

"Ah I see now, shall we have some fun dear" Skyla laughed at the expense of her sister, who struggled against the cement restraints. "Now let me fulfill your wish" Ashton whispered as he positioned his cock over her glistening entrance. Elesa grunted in slight protest as he inserted sheathed himself inside her, breaking right through her hymen to pained screams. He paused and waited for Elesa's pain to pass before beginning slow thrusts. While this occurred Skyla pressed her breasts up against Ashton's back and began to give his shoulders a massage, hoping to ease some training stress. The dragon gave a slight moan as he felt the soft lobs touch him and hoped he could get a piece of them later. Meanwhile the former model beneath him was letting out muffled cries in ecstasy as Ashton picked up the pace and began to hit the back of her womb with his massive phallus. Elesa let out muffled moans as she felt her caverns clamp down on the piece of meat inside of her causing the poor girl to release her fluids. "Are you ready to raise an heir" Ashton whispered as he began to reach his peak. The bound girl could barely nod yes as she experience the gush of another orgasm. "Alright here I come." Ashton grunted as he unloaded his semen into her core. Their crystals glowed in sync a well as the rune on Ashton's left testicle, a sign that the maiden would be pregnant. Elesa felt the warm liquid harden and stretch her walls even further, knocking her out from the pleasure it caused. Ashton saw her body go limp and blushed a little bit. "I didn't think she would pass out that quickly." he said as he felt Skyla kiss his neck and shoulder. "Well E was distracted by your bonds to focus to much on pleasuring you" Skyla responded turning him around to face her. "Oh and due tell what you're going to do about that." Ashton chided. "Lay down on your back and I'll show you" came the retort as she pushed him onto his back and started to stroke his member.

Ashton moaned as his soaked member expanded to its full size again. "Lets try this shall we." said Skyla as she straddled his legs and lowered herself so that his phallus was between her breasts. "You naughty girl." Ashton moaned in pleasure as Skyla smushed her breasts against his dick as it slid between the valley in her chest. Ashton moaned and involuntarily began to thrust upward, hitting Skyla in the chin. She smiled and gave the tip a small lick, tasting some of the dried juices. This continued on for about ten minutes, before Ashton got tired of it and decided to take advantage of a distracted Skyla. Using his lower-body strength, he flipped the two of them over and forced Skyla onto her knees. He then quickly pinned her arms into the small of her back using one of his hands and began teasing her entrance with his organ. "What are doooiiinnggg?" Skyla screeched softly as her sensitive nerves sent a wave of pleasure throughout her body. "You've had enough time in control. Its time to show you who the dominant one around here is." Ashton whispered into her ear and began inching into her vagina. He barely gave the pilot any warning as he ripped right through her hymen and sheathed himself as blood began to trickle onto the ground. He then began to slowly pump himself back and forth allowing Skyla's walls time to accommodate his massive girth. Ashton also started to plant soft kisses on her ass symbols, alternating cheeks with each one as they started to glow in excitement for what was about to happen. Sky mewed as felt his soft lips touch her skin making the girl unconsciously buck into his groin, sheathing himself further and causing him slight pain. This earned the pilot a smack on the bum causing her to gasp at the pain inflicted upon her tattooed body. "It seems I have to punish you for that" Ashton growled, giving her another swat. "From now on every thrust I give, your ass will be struck and I want you to caw like the beautiful Tranquil you are". He then began to speed up his thrusts and strike her ass in sync causing the girl to be wracked in pleasure as she cawed in response to his actions. Their crystals began to glow in harmony as the sound of their flesh smacking could be heard throughout the ruins. Time passed and Skyla began to fade as she had experienced multiple orgasms over the course of their session. "Hold on my dear I'm almost there" Ashton assured the woman who groaned as another orgasm washed over her. With one final thrust Ashton reached his limit and deposited his semen into her vagina, filling it to the brim and had excess cum spilling onto her ass and Ashton's testicles. Skyla's eyes widened as she fell unconscious after the best experience of her life. " _I seem to be in a bit of a predicament here._ " Ashton thought, noticing that his cum had hardened and his dick was temporarily cemented to his lover's snatch. He carefully lifted Skyla off the ground and carried her over to the bed before lying down so she was on top of him. "Good night my mates. It's taken millennia but we finally got to copulate in peace." he whispered, giving a kiss to each of the sleeping beauty's foreheads before dozing off himself with his phallus still buried in Skyla.

 **Well another chapter down as Ashton finally claimed his beauties. Delia joining the group helps torment Ash as now his mother has been taken from him as well. The stage is now set for the trio to claim other art projects. Until next time, Commard out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, I'm back with another chapter of A Captive Dragon. Last time we left off Ashton had consummated his relationship with his mates, as well as capturing Delia Ketchum and brainwashing her to serve his family. What will happen next? Let's find out:**

"Human speech"

 _"Human Thoughts"_

 **"Pokemon Speech"**

 _ **"Pokemon**_ **Thoughts"**

 **Chapter 10**

Ashton woke up with a smile, remembering the previous night's fun. He looked up to see a sleeping Skyla moaning and Elesa drenched in dried cum. "Wake up ladies, its time to go." he said, shaking the two of them. "Five more minutes Ashton" Skyla whined as Elesa woke up. Elesa gave her sister a shock along her clit springing the pilot up to her feet. "Alright I'm up, I'm up." exclaimed Skyla, climbing off Ashton. The dragon got off the bed and then began to talk "Ladies I want you to get cleaned up and meet me it the Command Room." He then walked away, leaving the two ladies to shower off their bodies.

20 minutes later the girls showed up at the Command Room ready to see what Ashton wanted to talk about. The Command Room was a circular room, situated in the center of the ruins and contained several super computers. These computers were arranged along the wall and hooked up to 3 giant screens on the perimeter. There was also a table in the center of the room containing a hologram projector displaying the information on the computers. "All right ladies, now that you're here I can show you who the next pieces of art will be." spoke Ashton, moving over to the center table. He pressed a few buttons on the keyboard a out popped a picture of a young lady. "This is May Maple, she is a coordinator from Hoenn and goes by the moniker Princess of Hoenn." Ashton revealed as the girls nodded along. The picture then changed to several images of another young women with brown hair in pigtails. "This is Roxxanne, she is a teacher at the Rustboro City Trainer School and their gym leader". The girls watched patiently as another group of pictures popped up showing a familiar brunette to all three.

"As you may know, this is the famous artist Bianca who's work shop is stationed in Alto-mare." he finished. "That means that Hoenn would be complete correct?" asked Elesa. "Since the regi trio are not a priority, yes it does." Ashton responded. "Now Johto is much more simpler as they are all gym leaders you should know" he continued. "I'm guessing Clair, Jasmine, and Whitney right?" Skyla asked. "You would be correct my dear." came his response. He flicked another switch to reveal three more gym leaders, this time from Kanto. "I see, you also want to have Misty, Erica, and Janine join our family as well." Elesa nodded in agreement to his choices. "However there is a bit of a problem. We don't have a way to prevent Mewtwo from being taken over by Arceus." sighed Ashton in thought. "Actually dear, we had planned for something like this and found someone who was actually willing to join us as a mate" Skyla revealed. "Really? That's great, but who is this person" he asked. "It's someone you would have met in your vessel, Anabel the Frontier Brain." Elesa revealed. "How did you manage to pull that off? After all, I know she had quite the crush on my previous vessel." Ashton wondered. "Actually her crush was on you. You see her special powers alerted her to your presence the moment you met and attracted her to your aura." Elesa continued. "And so we met with her silently about 3 months ago and offered her the chance to join us to which she was ecstatic." Skyla finished. "Wow, that's amazing" Ashton replied sheepishly.

"We prepared a ink kit for you on the dining table, which also contains a medallion and a crystal from Mew, along with the iliac suit. Now would you tell us what our new art is going to look like." Elesa asked. "Of course" Ashton answered, hitting several buttons to pull of images. The two girls began salivating at the designs Ashton had planned for their new pieces as he flipped through each demo. "One question, how are we going to get them all undetected." Skyla asked. "Well I will try and get them at times when there is no one surrounding them and or in relative contact with them to avoid alerting authorities until we're ready." Ashton revealed. "But what will we do for fun while your away" Elesa whined. "I have someone you can play with." He answered before causing his aura to go haywire and form a large blue light around him.

 **Within Ashton's Mind**

Ash cried in the corner of his cell in futility. He had watched his mother brainwashed and saw what horrible future these monsters had for his friends. Suddenly a blue portal opened up to his left shocking the boy. " _I wonder if I can use that to get out of here_ " he thought, taking a step towards it. "Well Ash you will get some fresh air after all" Ashton taunted, grabbing the teen and binding his hands with ice. "What are you doing" Ash yelled, struggling against the bonds. "Getting you ready for your play date. After all, someone has to keep my ladies entertained while I'm gone" Ashton responded pushing Ash into the portal.

 **Back in The Real World**

Ash's body landed hard on the ground and knocked him unconscious as he appeared out of Ashton. "There we are ladies, you may do with him whatever you like. I would suggest getting the materials for our other art pieces before I get back." Ashton said, explaining his rules. "Yeah we know, but thanks for the gift dear. Good luck getting Anabel" Skyla thanked him as the two girls picked up Ash's body and began taking him to a special room for their playtime. Ashton just smiled at their enthusiasm before putting on his ice blue suit, grabbing the ink kit, spreading his wings, and launching out of the ruins and on his way to the Battle Tower.

 **Two Hours Later Battle Tower**

Anabel was currently doing laundry inside of her home. It had been three months since Elesa and Skyla offered her the chance to be with the original dragon and she could not wait to hear back from them. Life had been rather boring for the frontier brain as no trainer offered her even the slightest challenge in battle at the tower. The other frontier brains had left her to her own devices, as they did not want to associate with the girl with weird powers. She would be alone for several more weeks until the next challenger was slated to arrive. Suddenly she heard a loud thump coming from outside. Anabel ran to the door and opened it to reveal what appeared to be Ash Ketchum with Pikachu face paint. "Anabel I heard from Skyla and Elesa that you wanted to join our little Family." spoke Ashton. It took Anabel a few seconds to understand and she bowed in front of him. "Original dragon, it would be my honor to join you three and create a better world for those of us who are misunderstood." she exclaimed. "Now my dear you can call me Ashton." he said, taking her hand and pulling her off the ground. "Let us go inside so I can prepare you for your transformation". Anabel led him inside of her house and locked the door behind them as they went to the kitchen. Now my dear your transformation will be very painful as we must tattoo it completely and add alterations." he explained. "I hope your pokemon already know that you have decided to join me". Anabel nodded and explained that she had let them out when Skyla and Elesa first arrived and we're ecstatic to learn they would be on the side of the Original Dragon. "Alright my dear, I want you to strip and lay down on the table." he ordered to the frontier brain. "Of course Ashton." she complied, taking off her clothes.

Ashton had to fight to stave off an erection as Anabel's beautiful body with c-cup breasts was put on display for him as she lay down on her back. He then began prepping the ink kit before asking, " Now tell me Anabel, what pattern do you want for your breasts". "Metagross blue and silver." she responded, having already given them thought. "And how about your face" he inquired. "Espeon please." came the answer as a faint buzzing could be heard. "Alright this will hurt a lot but you must bear through it to achieve the full transformation. Here I'll give you something to bite on" Ashton warned the girl, putting a soft ball into her mouth. Anabel took a deep breath as the buzzing became louder and Ashton pressed the gun down onto her abdomen. Anabel began screaming in pain almost immediately as ink was injected into her skin. Ashton began drawing a grey pattern along her stomach, neck, and appendages making sure to leave the areas around her breasts barren. He made sure to keep talking with her to keep her conscious as it took several hours to complete before he changed ink vials. "My dear I'm going to add purple ink now. Please try not to move too much" he informed Anabel, before planting a kiss on her stomach. Ashton dragged the needle across her pubis causing the girl to arch her back in slight pleasure. He also added a silver rune to this area before resuming the previous pattern. This continued on for about an hour as he colored her entire pelvis in a deep purple. "Alright here comes the Metagross" he said, giving the girl a warning as he began to tattoo her breasts blue and silver but leaving a space between them for her crystal. After another hour it looked like she was wearing a Metagross inspired bra, which meant the design, was finished. "Anabel turn onto your stomach so I can do your back." he ordered. The girl complied and rested her head facedown on a pillow set at the end of the table. Ashton resumed the grey pattern on her back and shoulders to match her abdomen. This took up another hour but eventually all that was left was her ass. He resumed the purple pattern from before and finished it on her ass. However he made sure to add the silver rune to each butt-cheek before it was finished. He then turned Anabel to her back, "Don't worry dear, the only ink left is your face. Just keep your eyes on me and you will be fine" Ashton assured her. He approached her face wit his own so that she could look straight at him, as he began to drag the needle across her face. Anabel had gotten used to the pain by now but she still grunted every so often as Ashton took 45 minutes to finish an Espeon face, complete with a gorgeous red gem pattern on her forehead. Anabel finally was able to remove the ball and speak for the first time in six hours.

"That took forever but I'm glad it's over" Anabel said dragging over a full-body mirror and began to examine her own body. "Wow I look absolutely beautiful. Thank you Ashton" Anabel exclaimed, jumping into his arms. "You are stunning my dear however we still have to add the enhancements to your body." Ashton reminded her. "Oh and what would that be" she asked, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Well we need to add the crystal to your chest." began Ashton, tapping the unblemished spot between Anabel's breasts. "There is also adding your claws and giving you the medallion" Anabel paused for a second before responding "Ok should I get back on the table"? "Yes but just remember, these hurt a lot more than the tattoos." Ashton warned. Anabel climbed back on the table and faced the dragon. Ashton opened up the ink kit and took a pink crystal with tongs. The crystal was smoking, indicating it was practically molten causing Anabel to shrink back in shock. "Here let me distract you" said Ashton, engaging in a deep kiss with his new mate as he pressed the crystal into her chest. Anabel screamed into Ashton's mouth as the crystal merged with her body. The process lasted for 15 seconds before he pulled the tongs and himself from her body. Her skin was unblemished as the crystal took up the space where she was not inked. "Alright now turn around so I can give you the medallion." Ashton asked.

Anabel nodded and shifted so that her back was facing the dragon. Ashton removed the medallion from the kit with tongs, as it too was practically molten. "This will burn as well so bare with it." he warned, before plunging the metal into the small of her back. Anabel let out a shriek as the metal welded to her skin and something popped out of the medallion. After 15 seconds the pain receded and Anabel opened her eyes and gasped. A purple tail had grown and was currently wiggling behind her. She tried to control it and it moved to her will, "Holy smokes I can move it" she practically screamed out. "Yes, it also aids your flight and psychic abilities " Ashton revealed, "I can fly?" She asked ecstatically. "Yes" came the response as Ashton removed a jar containing 20 sharp claw-like nails. "These clippings of my original claws. We are going to give them to you by placing them under your nails" he explained, taking them out of the jar. "I'm guessing they will hurt like everything else." assumed Anabel, as the claws were slid underneath her digits. "Not as much" Ashton responded as Anabel's nails shattered being replaced with claws. Said girl only let out a mild scream but the process was quick so the pain didn't last long. "Now you are ready to join us." Ashton called out, pulling the girl into a searing kiss. "So when do we leave." she asked the dragon, as she stretched out her tail and claws. "Put this on first and then we can leave." he tossed the illiac suit over to Anabel. "It's so we don't go flying around naked all of the time." he added. The now former frontier brain nodded and put on the leather suit. As soon as she did, the suit snugged tight against her body and exposing her crystal and tail. "Do you like it" Ashton asked, as he picked up the ink kit and led her to the door. "It's amazing, now can you just tell me how to fly." she answered. "All you have to do is channel your powers to visualize yourself flying and it will be so." Ashton explained. Anabel had some doubts at this but visualized herself floating in to air and sure enough her body obeyed as she levitated inside of her house. "Follow me and I'll lead you back to the hideout" Ashton said opening the door. Anabel locked the door behind the two of them as Ashton flew up a hundred feet. Anabel merely thought of herself flying and she shot up to the dragon above. Ashton was waiting for her with a smile before speaking. "I can't wait to get back and continue our plans". After this, the two beings shot off towards the Unova region, leaving the empty house alone.

 **Back at the Ruins Two Hours Later**

Deep within the heart of the Abyssal Ruins Skyla and Elesa waited patiently by the waterfall entrance for their mate to arrive with their newest family member. "Ladies we're home." came Ashton's voice, as he and Anabel came flying through the waterfall. The two of them dropped down to meet the newcomers but this caused Anabel to blush at their naked bodies. "How was the trip?" Skyla asked, giving Anabel a greeting hug. "It was great, the first time I've ever flown before." the former frontier brain responded, with her tail wiggling behind her. "I made sure she could get the basics down before we went supersonic" Ashton informed them giving Anabel a kiss on the cheek. "Now lets get these suits off". Ashton removed the clothing by tracing the crystal with his finger causing the springs to loosen and the suit to drop to the floor. Anabel followed this example and the illiac suit dropped to the floor, allowing the other girls to see her tattooed body. "Your body is beautiful." exclaimed Elesa in awe. "Thank you so much. The transformation was painful, but it was worth it to be with all of you." Anabel answered. Ashton watched the scene with amusement before remembering about the gift to his girls. "Did you guys have any fun with my former vessel?" he asked. "No because he hasn't woken up yet and we wanted him to be conscious when we had some fun" answered Skyla. "I see. Well how about you two enjoy some food while you wait for him, while I give Anabel a tour of our facility." he offered. "Sure I'm feeling pretty starved supplying nutrients for the art " Elesa answered. The former gym leaders went ahead to the kitchen, while Ashton headed off towards the art room hoping to show Anabel the beauty of their creations.

 **And so Anabel has joined our little crew as a third mate. She is the last one that will receive this honor. I always liked Anabel as a character and since she is more in-sync with pokemon due to her abilities. I felt that it was only natural that she would want to join them. Ash will make a full return next chapter. As always fave, follow, and review. Until next time, Commard out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm finally back with the next chapter. Last time we left off, Ashton had learned that Anabel was to be their fourth wheel and visited the frontier brain. Meanwhile, Elesa and Skyla began to torment Ash even further. Ashton and Anabel returned to the pyramid where Ashton would begin to show her around. Anyway, let's get started.**

"Human Speech"

 _"Human Thoughts"_

 **"Pokemon Speech"**

 _ **"Pokemon Thoughts"**_

 **Chapter 12**

Ashton brought Anabel to the art room to see their current creations. He showed her the pair of GS and GT first, as they did not know who Anabel was. Ashton made a small rod of ice and allowed the psychic to tease the art by dragging it across their sensitive skin, torturing them into unconsciousness. The two of them did the same to the Champion, although the piece was furious, as it knew Anabel previously before being converted. After said teasing, the duo made their way back to the kitchen to grab some dinner. "That was wonderful Ashton. I've never felt more in control in my entire life. Also the colors and patterns match beautifully to create a wonderful scene." exclaimed Anabel, as they saw Skyla and Elesa drop a large bowl of pasta in the center of the dinner table. "I'm glad you are a fan of our work. Now eat up and we can continue your discussion." said Elesa, digging into her food. Anabel joined in on the sustenance and found it to be positively delicious. "So, when will I get to join in on the art festivities?" she asked the others. "Well tomorrow I'm going to Hoenn to pick up our next canvas." Ashton revealed. "How are you going to bring her back if she can't fly like us" Anabel questioned, knowing that a normal human being exposed to that speed would easily kill them. "Don't worry, Palkia will bend the space around me to bring the two of us back here." came his enlightening response. "What do you want us to do while you're gone?" asked Elesa. "I want you to start training your powers with Mewtwo in the morning and edit the welcome video so we can begin our painting around 3pm". The three girls thought this time was rather reasonable and continued to chat away until they finished their dinner. They discussed many things, such as their likes, dislikes, hobbies, and life stories.

After dinner Anabel was going to clean up her plate and utensils, when she was stopped by the pilot. "Don't worry Anabel the maid will clean up" Skyla explained, "Why don't you and Ashton get some alone time, while E and I play with our new toy". Anabel blushed at this and was pulled away from the table by the dragon before she could ask how the three of them found a maid willing to serve them. "Have fun girls" he called out to them as he dragged Anabel down the hall and into their bedroom. "Ashton what are we going to…" Annabel was interrupted as the dragon enveloped her in a tight hug and kissed her passionately. Anabel moaned and allowed his tongue access into her mouth. The fleshy member traced the roof the oral surface and began to tango with her own tongue. This lasted for almost a minute before Anabel had to break the kiss to breathe. "Wow!" came the simple word as she caught her breath. "Your first time I presume" Ashton asked the former brain. "Was it that easy to tell?" came the embarrassed reply. "Yes but don't worry" he whispered huskily, "After tonight you will be a veteran in the field". Ashton once again started to kiss the psychic. This time he planted them along her jawline and down the side of her neck. The two of them moved towards the bed, allowing Ashton to push Anabel onto her back. "Just relax my dear and let me do all the work" he assured her and grabbed a breast in each hand. Ashton rolled them around in his palms and gave them a few squeezes as he kiss the soft orbs of flesh.

He could feel Anabel's tail stroke his back wildly. as she got excited and started to drip onto the sheets. He then gave her boob a small nibble causing the virgin to cum onto the bed as she was hit with her first orgasm. Ashton paused his ministrations to allow the Iliac-haired girl to catch her breath before he lowered his heads towards her dripping entrance. "I have a special treat for you my dear." the dragon said, sticking his tongue out and pushing his head even closer. He began to lick her sensitive folds and inserted his tongue into her pussy. Ashton began to taste the sweet nectar provided to him by the psychic as it dripped onto his tongue and down his throat. Anabel groaned and wrapped her tail around the dragon's neck, forcing him deeper into her core. This continued on for several minutes before the Iliac-haired girl felt a burning feeling build deep within her gut. "Ugh Ashton I can't hold it" Anabel moaned the dragon's name before another orgasm hit her and she squirted more fluid into his mouth. Ashton swallowed it all and withdrew from the warm confines of her snatch. "You taste just like cinnamon my dear. Would you like a sample?" he asked. Anabel gave a small nod, as she was shocked at his eagerness. Ashton leaned in and placed another kiss upon Anabel's lips, his tongue begging for entrance. The psychic opened her mouth and the duo intertwined their tongues, allowing her to get a sense of what her nectar tasted like. Ashton was right, she did indeed feel the familiar twinge of cinnamon on his tongue. The two broke apart again allowing them to catch their breath. "You were right my love, I do taste like cinnamon. Is it a side affect from the transformation?" she questioned curiously. "Indeed it is Anabel, the three of you each have different flavors to your nectar based on what you love." he revealed. "What do the other girls' nectar taste like?" Anabel asked. "Skyla is a spicy habanero, as she loves those peppers. On the other hand Elesa is vanilla." he revealed. They lay there for a few moments in silence, waiting for the other to speak. "What to you say we get onto the main event love." suggested Ashton, placing a few kisses on her collarbone.

"It's my first time Ashton, so please be gentle" she whispered, as she arched her back from the kisses. "I wouldn't dream of hurting any of you my love." said Ashton reassuring the woman below him. Anabel hummed with excitement, as the dragon above her had no trouble becoming hard and began to maneuver himself above her snatch. He then inserted himself until he hit a small barrier and stopped. "Anabel this will hurt a little but it is nothing compared to your transformation." he warned the girl before lunging forward and breaking the membrane. Anabel hissed in pain as a small amount of blood trickled out onto the bed. After a minute the girl spoke "I'm good, you can move now." giving the ok to her partner. Ashton nodded and began to piston himself in and out of the Anabel, much to her delight. She felt her walls expand to accept the dragon's massive girth, as he continued to thrust deeper. The soft moans coming out of his mate's mouth were music to Ashton's ears and only furthered his drive to fuck. Anabel squealed as her sensitive walls clamped down on her mate's cock, trying to milk it for all it was worth. "Anabel you're tighter than the others." he hissed as his cock started to ache from the pressure. "I don't know if I can go any deeper than I already am without injuring you." he revealed. "Put me on my knees so I can help you out a little." said the frontier brain. Ashton nodded and swung her body around so she was now facing away from him on her hands and knees. Anabel's tail wrapped around Ashton's torso with a vice-like grip, allowing the woman more support for this action. "I see why we switched positions. Are you ready, my cock hurts right now?" he asked. "Of course." came the response, as Anabel's tail started to jerk him forward with a large amount of force. Ashton resumed his thrusting and was able to match the rhythm of his mate's tail allowing him to penetrate much deeper and go faster than he had before. For a while Ashton began to lose coherency as the primal action to procreate took over and he began to hit her cervix with every thrust. This continued for 10 minutes until he was shaken from his stupor by the sound of Anabel screaming his name in euphoria. "Anabel I'm glad you're enjoying it but the time to end is near" Ashton explained, as he felt a familiar feeling build up inside. "Ashton I beg you to give me your seed so that we may raise a beautiful child." She all but yelled, having a final orgasm and collapsing on the bed. Ashton felt the feeling build to the point of eruption "Here I come my love." he yelled. His dick twitched, causing the dragon to unload the semen stored within his testicles into the awaiting maiden. Ashton filled her to the brim before pulling his dick out of her pussy and flipping her on top of his body. Anabel let out a moan of pleasure, as the warm cum hardened deep inside of her. The two lovers drifted off to sleep with Anabel's tail wrapped tightly around Ashton, pulling them closer together.

 **With Elesa and Skyla**

The two former gym leaders were currently very moody. This was because the object of their interest was unconscious and had been since he returned to the world of the living. To buy time until his awakening the two of them decided to gather materials for their pleasure. It was around 11:00 pm when Ash finally opened his eyes and noticed he couldn't move. His body was garbed in a light blue skin-tight rubber suit (pretty much Ashton's battle suit but rubber) exposing only his ass, nose, mouth, and eyes. "Ashy boy you're finally awake. I hope you like your new settings" Skyla teased, shining a light on the bound boy. Ash's arms were crossed and held in place by the suit like a straight jacket. His legs were in a similar position as they looked like a pretzel. "Why am I wearing this" Ash asked, as the girls carried in two large wooden boxes. "Well in case you didn't know, rubber suits increase your senses of pleasure and pain exponentially" Elesa explained as they dropped the wooden boxes onto the floor. " _What are in those things_ " he wondered. The duo opened the lids to reveal a large amount of metal studs (Some black and some white) and even two things similar looking to their tattoo guns. When Ash made no reaction to this unveiling, Skyla decided to explain what these things were. "Ashton gave us free reign to do whatever we want to your body. So we decided to give you as many piercings as possible".

Ash nearly threw up at just the thought of what these monsters planned to do, hadn't they already taken enough from him. "That's right Sky and we plan to have so much fun together" Elesa taunted, as she stuck something up the prisoner's ass. The object in question was revealed to be the anal tube from his previous capture experience. Ash screamed out in pain as the object began to suck up his feces and deposit them into a pipe below. Now that we're all snug and dandy, let's start with your eyebrows." Skyla teased. The two women took out electric shavers and buzzed off the hair above their prisoner's eyes much to his protests, as he shouted obscenities at them. "What are you planning" Ash quivered while the girls went back over to the boxes. "We already scarred your body with ink so next we thought throw a little metal into the equation" said Skyla, the two girls grabbing a handful of the studs. "Is that supposed to mean…" Ash stopped as he saw Elesa pull part of the stud off to reveal a needle-like tip. "That's right Ash, we're going to make you our little pin-cushion." she taunted, as the two girls approached his face. Elesa ran her over his covered crotch and stimulated his phallus slightly, before she climbed up onto the table and straddled his chest. "You don't have to give us anything in return for our services." she said before feeling something hard touch her ass. She noticed it was his penis and added "but we'll take it if you want to". Ash shivered as the girls pinched where his eyebrows were, "Now the first piercing of your life." Skyla exclaimed.

With that, the two girls pushed a stud into each of his brows with significant force. The boy screamed as the needles went through his skin and were fastened into place. After a few seconds the pain subsided but the girls then repeated the action with another set of studs. "That's right Ashy, we will line you with so much metal that magnets will fly miles to reach you." teased Elesa. It took half an hour to trace Ash's brows in an alternating black and white pattern. "Next up is that nose of yours." Skyla explained, pulling out the gun. "This piercing gun will go right through the cartilage in your nose so the stud can be nice and tight". Ash heard this and tried to move his body in hopes of stalling the girls but it didn't work. Elesa lined up the gun, loading it with the studs and pulled the trigger. With a quick pop, the stud was shot into the bridge of Ash's nose getting stuck in the middle. Ash cried as pain shot through his face, while the former model repeated the process twice. Skyla and Elesa marveled at the three large studs on his schnozzle and took out three small nose rings from the chest (One light blue, one black, and one white). "Sky do you want to do this one" Elesa asked her sister, who walked to the side of their prisoner's head. "Sure, it shouldn't be too hard." the pilot answered, taking the gun from her sister's hand. Almost as quickly as she took the gun, Skyla pulled the trigger and popped a hole on right side of his nose. Ash screamed as holes in the center on the inside and the left side of his schnozzle followed. The Mistralton native inserted the three rings into a location matching their Dragons. The white for Reshiram was on the right nostril, the black for Zekram was on the left, and the blue for Kyurem was inside in the center of his nose. "That looks pretty good on him wouldn't you say." said Skyla. "Sure, but now we have to do his mouth" huffed Elesa, grabbing the other piercing gun from the box. "I bet it will look so good" Skyla laughed, as the two girls lined up at opposite ends of Ash's mouth.

Sounds of popping and screaming could be heard as the piercing guns fired through the skin surrounding the boy's mouth. It took another 45 minutes to finish the oval of black and white around the mouth of Ash who was crying like a baby from the pain. "We're almost done now onto the best part. Now open your mouth up" Skyla laughed, pulling the piercing gun towards his tongue. Ash immediately snapped his mouth shut to prevent them from doing anything. "Oh no, we can't have any of that can we" said Elesa, pulling out a spider gag. With Skyla's help they forced Ash's mouth open and shoved the gag inside so that it would remain open. "This will hurt us a lot more than it hurts you." Skyla teased before pulling the trigger and putting a quarter-sized hole in their prisoner's tongue. Ash screamed through the gag as blood poured into his throat. Elesa acted quickly and attached a blue gage where the hole was, stopping the bleeding and plugging his tongue. The girl then climbed off the crying boy below her and spoke with her sister. "We should probably head to bed". Skyla nodded in agreement and the two of them left the prisoner to go to their room. They arrived to see their new sister and the dragon cuddled next to each other with the smell of sex in the air. "Let's not wake them." Skyla whispered, as the girls joined the lovers in bed and drifted off to sleep.

 **And we are done. Next time Ashton will resume his quest for more canvases and Anabel will get to have her first time playing with Ash. This might seem a bit repetitive but the plot will pick up once all of the canvases have been gathered. As always; fave, follow, and review. Until next time, Commard out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**What's up my fellow humans. I am finally back with another chapter of A Captive Dragon. It's been a long time coming for this story and needs an update. Things have been going well for Ashton and his Mates and now the original dragon sets his sites on claiming new canvases from the Hoenn region. Anyway, let's get started.**

"Human Speech"

 _"Human Thoughts_ "

 **"Pokemon Speech"**

 _ **"Pokemon Thoughts"**_

 **Chapter 13**

Ashton awoke from his slumber surrounded by his mates and sighed contently. He could not wait long as he had to head to Hoenn to obtain the new canvas. He carefully removed Anabel's tail from his stomach and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. After cleaning himself off the dragon went to the kitchen, where the maid had prepared breakfast for the four of them. The three girls were still asleep so he ended up eating alone. Ashton then put on his battle suite, which was now sporting an upgrade. On his left wrist was a mechanical contraption (Pretty much the Omnitrix from Ben 10) that cycled through a signal to contact the legendaries freed from Arceus. It also contained several microchips (made by Skyla using her mechanical expertise) that he could use to hack devices. After getting used to the new suite Ashton spread his wings and took off through the waterfall, missing the girls enter the room. The three ladies talked about their plans for the day as they began to eat. "I guess I'm going to train with Mewtwo today." Anabel began. "By the way, what is in the video that you guys are working on?" she asked. "It's just something we will show to the new canvases to make sure they are familiar will the prophecy of the Original Dragon." Skyla responded. "It will most likely also shatter any hope they have and make it easier to create are pieces." Elesa added, beginning to get up from the table. The three of them finished their food and went their separate ways to complete their routine.

 **With Ashton**

It had taken three hours of strenuous flying, but Ashton had finally reached the Hoenn region. The only task ahead of him was finding this so-called princess. The first place he headed to was her home in Petalburg city. Luckily for him the rest of the family seemed to be out for the day. He entered the house, cloaking himself in refractive ice to avoid detection. Ashton went up to the phone and inserted one of the microchips into the hard-drive. Using this, he was able to get the ID number of May Maple's Pokenav and find it's location. The so-called Princess of Hoenn was currently in Lilycove City, most likely training for the upcoming Grande Festival. Ashton smiled, removing the chip from the phone and placing it back inside his Omnitrix. He reapplied the refractive ice and snuck outside, making sure the house looked exactly the way he found it. With a flap of his wings, he flew up into the sky speeding towards the new location.

 **Lilycove City Outskirts**

May Maple and her team of pokemon were having an easy time training for the Grand Festival. It had taken two years of practice but May believed she was ready to finally win and take her place amongst the elite coordinators. Blaziken and Venusaur were currently working on their forest fire move that they had been preparing for over a month. It worked 75% of the time but the last 25% resulted in disastrous explosions. May couldn't afford to lose points during the festival so they had to iron out all the kinks beforehand. "Blaziken I know it's hard to do but try to avoid burning the razor leaf until it touches your body" She encouraged her starter. The fire type began to grumble and make complaining noises when a giant shadow landed on the ground several hundred feet away. Both of May's pokemon began growling angrily as the shadow lifted it's head to stare at the group. "May Maple, you have been chosen to become part of something great. Now come quietly and none of your pokemon will be hurt." the blue figure growled out (Revealed to be Ashton but May doesn't know who or what he is). May shivered at the sound of it's voice but stood firm. "Guys send this creep away" she shouted, releasing the rest of her pokemon from their slumber. Out popped Munchlax, Wartortle, Beautifly, and Glaceon, all ready to defend their trainer. "Well if that's how its going to be" the figured started before firing and Ice beam from one of it's hands. The ice attack struck Beautifly and immediately knocked the bug type out.

"Dear Arceus" May whispered, "Quick Wartortle water gun, Glaceon ice beam, Munchlax hyper beam. By time for Blaziken and Venusaur" she ordered. Ashton began to dodge the attacks sent at him with tremendous speed, shocking the coordinator. He maneuvered around Munchlax and took the normal type out with a quick brick break. Ashton followed this up by knocking out Glaceon with a focus blast. May was beginning to get concerned, as Wartortle and Blaziken tried to fight off the threat. Said threat was able to dodge a blaze kick and hydro pump before defeating the water type with a thunderpunch. May noticed that Venusaur's flower had finished charging, "Venusaur solar beam, Blaziken fire spin." she called out in desperation. The grass starter unleashed the beam of light at the intruder, while the fire attacked encircled the beam, boosting the strength of the move. The figure unleashed an ice beam at the kanto pokemon hoping to intercept the attack before it reached him. Venusaur was hit by the ice beam as the tower of flame and light avoided the attack and collided with Ashton. This caused a mountain of smoke to form covering the prone form of Ashton. "Whew that was close. Blaziken let's see what sort of pokemon this is" May sighed, walking forward towards the smoke. Suddenly, a hydro pump shot through the smoke and hit Blaziken right in the chest knocking the fire starter out cold. "Wha, what?" May stuttered as a huge shadow landed behind her with a loud thump. "You never had a chance against the true dragon." Ashton whispered, grabbing onto to May's arm and freezing the coordinator solid. Said dragon unfroze her waist in able to return her pokemon before shifting to the device on his wrist. He cranked the top of his watch and cycled through the runes before reaching the one that meant space. Ashton pressed down on the top of the device and energy shot through it opening up a portal in front of him. He felt another presence nearing him and grabbed the frozen girl before hopping into the closing portal. The portal disappeared right before a young green-haired man came running into the clearing.

 **Pyramid Ruins**

Anabel had just finished her training session with Mewtwo and was now caught up to speed with her techniques. She walked out into the main hall and saw her mate step through a portal carrying a frozen body. "Is that our next canvas?" she asked, walking over to his side. "Indeed it is Anabel." he responded, "Why don't you grab your sisters so we can prepare for the transformation". Anabel agreed and headed off to the command room to grab Elesa and Skyla. The two girls had finished the welcoming video and brought it over to the art room in preparation for their canvas to wake up. Once the canvas was locked into the gyro table all the group of four had to do was wait for it to awaken.

 **1 Hour later, 3:15pm**

May slowly opened her eyes and woke in complete darkness. The last thing she remembered was being attacked by a strange pokemon on the outskirts of Lilycove city and having her team wiped out. May tried to move from whatever position she was in but was unable to get even an inch of give on her body. It was at this moment a video came on about three feet in front of her on what appeared to be a television. **Hello and welcome dear canvas, to the first day of the rest of your life** a voice said as a figure walked onto the television screen. The figured was wearing a black body suit and seemed vaguely familiar to May despite having her face painted like an Emolga. The figure then began to explain about the legend of the original dragon and how he was locked away inside of a human body, desperate to be doomed for all eternity unless released by the reincarnations of his lovers. It was then another women entered the screen and proclaimed that the two of them were said reincarnations. " _Yeah right, probably just some wannabe cult or organization."_ May thought. **We thought all hope was lost until we found the vessel of the dragon** said the newcomer, revealing footage of a bound Ash Ketchum (Footage from the old base). " _Dear Arceus that's Ash_ " May realized as the footage changed again. **Using ink we patterned his body to what it used to look like** on of them explained, showing footage of them giving Ash tattoos. May vomited at the sight of Ash being assaulted by these creatures and the scene shifted to inside some sort of temple. **We then awakened the original dragon from his slumber and began to plan our revenge on Arceus by freeing the legendaries from his control**. **We do this by transforming canvas's with the patterns of these legendaries to work as a medium**. The television then showed footage of the two women giving tattoos to a familiar blue-haired girl. " _Holy shit, they caught Dawn_ " May nearly yelled, as the poor girl on the tv screamed in pain. **Afterwards you will impregnated to so we can raise a new generation**. **And don't worry, the ink will act as a rubber suit, increasing your pain and pleasure tenfold**. May's mouth dropped as she saw footage of the original dragon fucking Dawn. **Finally you will relinquish your identity and become a sculpture for us to view**. The view changed to Dawn and Zoey being bound from the ceiling and assaulted by a metallic device. "This is madness" May whispered, as the scene moved back to the two women. **Remember there is no hope, there is no escape, so you might as well enjoy it**. With that the television turned off and the lights in the room lit up. In walked the two women from the video carrying large briefcases.

"It seems our Hoenn princess finally woke up Sky." the blond-haired lady taunted, setting her case next to May. "Indeed she has E." the other responded. "Wait, aren't you the model Elesa?" May asked, recognizing the hair-style and color. "At one time she was. But now she is something greater." boomed a deep voice as a new figure entered the room. This new figure was the one who attacked her earlier and under closer inspection looked like Ash. "I guess you must be the original dragon.", May shuddered at the sheer presence of the beast. "That's right, but you my dear may call me Ashton. After all, the weakling Ash will soon be subjugated completely." he revealed. It was at this moment a new woman walked into the room colored in gray and purple. May immediately recognized her as Anabel the frontier brain. May pleaded for the girl to snap out of whatever mind control she was under and release her from the table. However Anabel merely explained that she was here of her own accord and would defend her sisters and mate at the cost of her own life if need be. "Enough dilly dallying princess. I say it's time we began your transformation" Ashton interrupted. The four hybrids opened up the briefcases to reveal a quad of tattoo setups. This caused May to shiver in dread, as she feared everything needles. "You won't get away with this." she yelled defiantly as they approached with the guns. "But you see dear princess, we already have." taunted Anabel, as the four of them pushed the metal tips into their canvas's skin. May screamed obscenities as the needles entered her epidermis and began spreading their colored ink along her body. Ashton decided to focus on the chest and stomach, Anabel the back, Skyla the arms, and Elesa the legs. Ashton weaved a design to look like a Deoxys, which included a deep purple circle in the center of her chest. Anabel continued the pattern on the girls back and even added the orange and blue arms, which looked as if they almost caressing the coordinator's ass. May had never stopped screaming as she was spun around to allow each of her captors to mark every inch of her skin. Elesa and Skyla had taken hold of their prisoner's appendages and began to ink her with a green and yellow pattern to look like Rayquaza. The base of her arms and legs were colored in an emerald green, followed by the ancient yellow carvings on top of it. The coordinator cried as her skin began to tighten from the blood ritual as the captors 4 hours of work was nearly complete.

All that was left for them to do was her barren pelvis, face, and remainder of her ass. The Dragon and his mates pulled back and began to taunt their victim. "How are you liking your new body Princess" Ashton teased, smacking the girl across the belly. The girl's sensitive skin forced her to buck her hips in pleasure. "That comes later my dear. For now we must finish the rest of the inking" taunted Elesa. The four captors resumed their work on the princess's body. Skyla and Elesa each took an ass cheek and filled the remaining space with the Rayquaza pattern that was on the girl's appendages. They also added a yellow ancient symbol for Sky on each cheek, making sure she represented the lord of the air. Anabel got to design her first pelvis and did not waste the opportunity. The former frontier brain continued the Deoxys pattern and added extra hands to look like they were gripping the coordinator's pussy. She also made sure to add a purple double-helix on the girl's pubis to represent the DNA pokemon. May felt her nether region leaking but had no time to be embarrassed by this as she was still in tremendous pain. It only got worse as Ashton continued his drawing on her face. The pattern the original dragon chose was of the final evolution of the princess's starter pokemon. Her face was made to look like a Blaziken, all that was currently missing was the beak. With just this left, the four of them turned of the tattoo guns and took a small break. May shivered in horror as Ashton removed medical scissors from one of the brief cases. These scissors were glowing a molten red "Princess we're not done yet. We still have to give you Blaziken's beak." Anabel revealed, as Skyla removed two halves of a red metal beak. May looked horrified a tried to pull away from the bindings but was shocked into place by Elesa. "Now sweetie just relax and it will all be over soon." said Ashton before snipping off May's upper lip. Said girl screamed as her bottom lip suffered the same fate and were disposed of. "Anabel could you hand me the blowtorch please" he asked the psychic. "Of course" she responded, handing him the metal canister. Ashton turned the tool on and welded the beak to the princess's mouth. May's screams became muffled as the process completed leaving her a sobbing mess.

"Why don't you three prepare the sculpture while I take care of our princess's heir" Ashton asked, turning the blowtorch off. "Sure, come on girls lets get it done" Elesa called out, and the three of them left to go to the art room. "You monster, how could you be so cruel" May's muffled voice could be heard. "My dear you shouldn't be so angry, after all you get the greatest gift of all, bearing a child". With that, Ashton plunged into the helpless girl's maidenhood with no remorse. Said girl screamed obscenities, as she was fucked rough and hard by the original dragon. "Yes that's right scream, but it won't matter no one will come to the rescue" he teased. 45 minutes later, May had multiple orgasms and was currently unconscious as Ashton finally released his seed into her womb. After waiting for it to harden, Ashton picked up the girl and carried her over to the section of the art room where his trio of mates were waiting for him. "Damn your stamina is amazing as always" Skyla exclaimed as Ashton walked over. "The joys of being me" he laughed, putting May's head and arms through a pillory hung from the ceiling. With the help of his girls Ashton locked the pillory with a loud snap. "Good, now we just have to wait until the princess wakes up" Anabel sighed, hoping it would be soon. "Why wait when we can get it done now." said Skyla, her fingers glowing with flames. The group laughed as Skyla pressed her hand onto May's back and awoke the girl who screamed in pain. "Welcome to your new home princess. I hope you are nice and happy in here." Ashton teased. "Please, please let me go" the princess pleaded, as Elesa approached from behind with a familiar metal device. "Why would we do that? You're going to stay with us forever my princess." he replied, cupping her chin in his hand. It was at this moment Elesa slid the contraption onto May, which immediately began to constrict. Said girl screamed as the device went to work causing her to experience an orgasm. "Well now that this has been taken care of, what do you say we head off to bed." Anabel asked the others. They all agreed, leaving the room but not before leaving a plaque and television in front of their new artwork. The plaque read: _A princess awaiting judgment for her crimes, her gluttonous attitude will finally be punished_. Next to this the television allowed the princess to see her fellow sisters in captivity, bound in pain. It was at this moment she knew that there would be no help in the near future.

 **And that's a wrap. May like Dawn before her now has a beak and is the first artwork from Hoenn to be made. Ash will return in the next chapter for some more punishment from Elesa and Skyla. It was good to finally get this chapter uploaded. As always, follow, fave, and review. Until next time, Commard out.**


End file.
